Im Just His Pet
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Arctic the fox has been bought as a slave to King Scourge and Queen Fiona on Meobius. But as Scourge and the three-tailed fox get closer, she wonders if he could be more than his master. And if you were a fan of Im Just a Slave, you'll love this.
1. Prologue

Cold, dark and lonely.  
This is what the small, white and blue-tipped fox in the cell felt.  
She had been sent to the zone prison, the nastiest, toughest prison complex in the universe that Scourge the hedgehog was once in himself. But somehow, this evil fox escaped on her own and went out to finish the job of her clan, who to her, were goodies-goodies that didnt fight back for anything.

But somehow, she was caught again before she could hurt another person, except this time she was thrown into a slavery estate in Anti Moebius. Waiting to be bought, but who'd buy a wicked fox like her?

Now she was laying on the stone cold floor, wrapped with her three tails for warmth but it hardly made a difference. 'Why even bother being bad to the bone anymore? Im a slave now, which was the lowest of the low.' Arctic thought, staring off into the quiet space.  
"Aw, your just so sad it makes me smile." A voice said. It belonged specifically to Anti Mina, a girl that enjoyed messing with her since they met.  
"Shut. Up." Arctic warned once.

"You've lost your whole family, not to mention your peoples respect. Its just sad that theres no one left to love a dirty, fox witch." Anti Mina said, smirking evilly as Arctic growled loudly. "I said shut up!" Arctic yelled, turning away from her. But the words the mongoose spoke were true. Her sister was here too, but had been bought by a black and red hedgehog last week.

'My dads dead, my sisters gone, and my mother got killed by Mephiles. Id never admit this to that bitchy mongoose, but she's right.' Arctic thought, feeling the cold tears drip from her muzzle onto the floor. 'And now im going to join them soon.' She thought, shutting her eyes tight as the tears flooded. 


	2. My New Master

Normal POV

"Get up!" A male dingo yelled, getting the slaves up as always when a buyer entered the shop. He moved aside the door and held it open, yet shakily as a green hedgehog entered the room. He was a male that looked identical to Sonic, except with red brimmed shades over his ice blue eyes, a black, torn jacket with flames on the sleeves, a black, spiked crown, complete with green and black sneakers.

"I still dont see why we need a slave Scourge. These are expensive and none will last more than a week." A female fox said, following him. She was red with reddish-brown hair, three bangs spiked over her eyes with a yellow bow tied on the top. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants with a criss-crossed belt and black, leather boots.  
"Then I guess its a good thing your going away for a week." Scourge said, looking over the slaves in the cells, each excited for maybe they could be freed, but also scared of how their new master would be like.

Arctic didnt even care, she was just curled up and face the grey, stoney wall, being as far from the cell bars as possible.  
'Why do any of these people bother? Only one is gonna be picked, and even when they do, their master is sure gonna be a perv based on that look on his face. Thats why I gave up a long time ago.' Arctic thought.

"Just dont get too cocky while im away, its just so that you wont be lonely and someone will keep you in check. I dont wanna come back to find out you've been arrested. Again." Fiona said, looking at some of the slaves herself. Smiling, she realized that none could be as good looking as her, so she had no reason to worry.  
"Whatever babe." Scourge said, but stopped at a cell. Inside, he made out a small bundle of fur, curled up in the corner. "Hey, get over her." Scourge said, kicking the cell bars, which startled Arctic.

"You heard the king, move it!" the dingo said, zapping her with a long cattle prod. "Ow! Fine!" Arctic yelled, moving into the light. Scourges eyes lit up at the fox. She was skinny and her lavender eyes sparkled with his ice blue ones. For a minute, he seemed lost until Fiona clapped her hands once.  
"Scourge!" She yelled, startling him.  
"Im looking her over!" He yelled back before facing the dingo. "How much?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"For the fox? Not a lot considering she's evil and no ones wanted a sight like this. And since your king, you can just have her." The dingo said, unlocking the cell and tied a muzzle to her mouth, that way she couldnt bite. Since she had to any other perverts that tried to have her.  
"I figured you had a thing for foxes. Except im the beautiful one." Fiona said, smirking and yanked the leash so Arctic would fall to their feet. "So whats this creatures name?" Fiona asked, twirling the leash in her gloved hand.  
"Well according to her shady records, she's Arctic. Arctic the Nightfox." the dingo said, reading a clipboard with her profile on it.

"Cute." Scourge said, taking the leash from his queen, and no, their not married. Anyways, he yanked the leash so Arctic would fall to his feet. "A girl that doesnt fight back likes Shadows." Scourge said. Those words made Arctics huge, bigger-than-Rouges, ears, which were cute, flip up. 'Luna?' Arctic asked. 'She must still be alive.' She thought, those words making her smile that her last family member was still okay. So she knew. Aside from that, she started purring in happiness and her tails swished.

The two mistakened it for Arctic showing affection to her master like a cat would, earning a growl from Fiona.  
"Hey, back off!" Fiona warned, wrapping her arms around Scourges waist, trailing to his groin.  
"Uh if thats all, you can just leave with her." the dingo said, stopping them from doing that.  
"Fine." Scourge said, walking as Arctic got to her feet. "Ah ah." Scourge said, yanking it so she fell to four legs. Arctic couldnt believe this treatment, it was the exact reason she didnt want to be chosen.

But it was too late now, for she belonged to King Scourge. Her new master. 


	3. Alone With Him

Normal POV

Arctic walked on all fours like any wild fox would, looking up now and then to see the green hedgehog and red fox didnt look at her, speak, do anything really. Scourge held the leash in his grip and kept tugging now and then to get Arctic closer to him, which was making her sick.  
'Lucky it isnt the front.' She thought, rolling her eyes as she could imagine just how'd that would go down with Fiona gone.

"So, explain this mission babe." Scourge said, breaking the silence after a good fifteen minutes. "I not only have to track down the Destructix gang, since they got seperated, i have to find our old comrade, Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg. I haven't seen him since he handed over all of them except Lightning to me." Fiona said, smiling at the name of Lightning Lynx, making Arctic suspicious.

"So you need a week to track down a dog that could have died or been arrested out there?" Scourge asked, as the dog had been arrested many times.  
"Scourge, he could be the answer to taking Mobius and making it ours, he's a good member to the team and you know it. But dont worry, before I leave tonight, ill give you so much loving, your lower body is gonna feel paralyzed." Fiona said in her seductive voice.  
"Thats what im looking forward to. What do we do about her?" Scourge said, glancing at the fox who was now just staring at the ground.

"Just tie her up inside like a dog, thats what she looks like to me." Fiona said.  
"That means your one too. Ya got the colors for it." Arctic muttered, making the red fox growl and she wanted to tug the leash and make her choke for that comment, but thanks to Scourge, that didnt happen.

Once inside, Arctic saw how the castle looked on the inside and out. It was like Castle Acorn, but had cracks the size of buses everywhere, parts of the ceiling missing, columns destroyed, and rubble everywhere. "Now, go get ready while I tie her up." Scourge said, watching Fiona go to the bedroom while Scourge dragged Arctic over to his throne, he tied her up. Though, he was smart enough to keep her a distance from the chair, considering it had his Anarchy Beryl stash inside.  
"Try and escape, your gonna be in for a shock." Scourge warned but a smirk that showed his fangs showed that he was enjoying his control.

Once he was gone, a few minutes later, the skinnier fox pinned her ears against her skull and curled, blue tipped hair. What was heard was moaning, rythmic thumping, dirty talk, screams of pleasure and the bed rocking as well.  
'My life. Sucks.' The fox thought to herself.  
And just after that, it finally stopped with one final yell from the both of them, then soft panting with a small bed creak. The fox finally let her big ears ease up and sighed.  
'I can imagine Luna went through something like this. Or worse. The only difference is that she would lose her temper and slam that hedgehog through a wall, and I cant exactly do that. Now.' She thought, sitting against the wall near a gargoyle statue.

Fiona stepped out and tied the golden bow back on the top of her head and slid on her black gloves.  
"Hope ya enjoyed that, because you'll never experience it." Fiona said to the other fox in the room, grabbing a bag off the floor. It contained a grappling hook for climbing, extra clothes and a pair of black boots, a brush, a map, and a small photo of her and Scourge when they first started dating.  
"As if id want sex from your boyfriend." Arctic commented, using her own little item to curl her hair.  
"Then I guess I really dont have anything to worry about." Fiona smirked, picking up her bag and left with a kiss to her mean green man before exiting into the night.

'Finally. She and Mina would be best friends.' Arctic thought, tugging at the leash to break it but had no such luck, considering it was made of crocodile leather.  
Suddenly, she stopped when hearing foot steps hitting the ground and gulped when they came to a halt behind her.  
"Trying to escape? I wouldn't." Scourge said, taking off the leash and bringing her to her feet. "Fi was right to get me a slave, because im gonna need attention." Scourge said with a wicked smile.

"W-What do I have to do?" Arctic shuddered, feeling his warm fingers touch her cold body. "Many things, I have these plans that Fi doesnt want to do, but you can. Or else, you'll get something." Scourge said, taking out a remote and pressed a button, sending a small shock to the white foxes neck that came from her new collar.  
"Ow! You couldve said shock collar and not melt my throat!" Arctic growled.  
"Well your in _my_ castle, you follow _my_ rules now. So welcome to your new life." He said, dragging her by the arm to his room.


	4. Sonic the Slave

Arctic POV

So now my life had just shifted from bad to worse. Not only did Scourge treat me like a common pet, he made me dress like a maid. I was in one of those short black and white maid dresses with no straps, white lace and a white apron on the front.  
"Nice." Scourge said, watching me clean from his throne as I rolled my eyes.  
'First chance I get, your going down.' I thought, sweeping some rubble away which really didnt make a difference. Then I heard a glass smash and Scourge groan.

"Oh man, that thing just slipped off. Maid." He called, acting like it was an accident, but I knew what this was. The oldest trick in the book to see me bend so he can be a perv and get a nosebleed from my underwear. "Okay." I said, taking the broom and sweeping it into a tray. He huffed, seeing his little trick was no match for my brains. "Sorry, but your not seeing my goods that easy." I said, throwing away the glass.

"Smarter than you look babe, Fiona didnt fall for it either." Scourge said, sitting back until he decided to get up when there was a knock on the door. "What now?" He groaned, walking over, but his expression of boredom went to laughter. He was on his back laughing as a blue hedgehog with green eyes just looked to the floor, handcuffed by Miles and Anti Sally.  
"We found him trying to set cameras around the Grand Forest. Your lucky your king or we'd show him the way here to take you down." Miles said, but Scourge got up, scowled and walked over.

Him being taller than the anti kitsune, Miles sweat dropped.  
"Ill take it that was a stupid joke that O'Knux told you, so you'll shut up and hand the blue boy to me." Scourge said, digging in a drawer and took out a collar. He put it around the blue hedgehogs neck and it clicked into place, it was clearly and inhibitor collar.  
"There blue, so that way you cant run too far." Scourge said, kicking the hero to his knees.  
I looked at the blue hedgehog, then at Scourge and it hit me, those two looked identical. Could they be brothers? That cant be, their too different, Scourge is green with ice blue eyes and the hedgehog is blue with green eyes, total anti.

"Now you two traitors, get out before I stick an inhibitor collar on you." Scourge warned, slamming the door and pulled the blue hedgehog with a leash. "Allow me to introduce you two. This is my babe slave, Arctic and this pathetic copy, is Sonic, but his nickname is blue." Scourge said.  
I looked at Sonic, lavender met emerald, and for a moment he looked lost. I waved a hand but he didnt respond, his eyes just locked on mine. "Wow...your too beautiful to be just a slave." Sonic said, making me blush.  
"Aw, thanks." I said, smiling. Oh yeah, he was definitely Scourges anti, because he was nice. My thoughts were cut off when Scourge growled, when I looked up, he was glaring at Sonic, as if he was...mad.

"Whatever." Scourge said, leaving the room as I went back to cleaning, stepping on a table and dusted it with my tails.  
"Ya got more tails than my buddy Tails." Sonic said, making me giggle.  
"You are so nice, I cant believe ive never met you before. But your talking to the wrong girl." I said, sitting on the edge of the table. "You see...im a pretty bad girl. I went to zone prison and my whole family is almost dead, I dont know where my sister is, and everyone hates me." I said, resting my head with a hand, looking to the floor.  
"You sound a lot like this girl I dated, Fiona. She was bad once too but became good, then when Scourge came along, she showed interest in him. She even broke Tails heart just to impress Scourge I guess." Sonic said, sitting beside me.  
"But...how can I be good? It isnt even my fault, I am the first in my family line to be born a girl, so my ancestors evil fairy gene passed to me, no one else. I cant help myself." I said.

"You just gotta find out where to start in being good. Being a hero on Mobius came natural because Eggman took my family away and I believed in freedom." Sonic said, making me think.  
"Well...I guess I cant be totally evil. I just lost control when Mephiles killed my mom, and all I felt was hatred and destroyed everything, even my dad. Later, I met my sister who GUN tried to take away, but was raised by wolves. Literally. And I realized this was my last family member...and I didnt wanna lose her." I said. I still remembered that day well, but that was a story for another time.  
"Really? What was her name?" Sonic asked me, his emerald eyes showing real interest.  
"Luna. Luna the Phedgehog." I said, making his eyes light up.

"I saw her a day ago, she was Shadows slave. And believe me, I gave that striped faker a good pounding for making a girl his personal slave, but she didnt want to leave." Sonic said, thinking of why my sister wanted to stay.  
"It could be that...she's loyal...or she loves him." I said, knowing my sister, it had to be love, or it had to be loyalty, because she never broke a promise. But Sonic broke out laughing, almost falling off the table.  
"Faker, in love?! Man if thats true, I owe Knuckles _so_ much money!" Sonic said, panting as this had to be funny. "I mean, he's almost an emo, except he doesnt cut himself. So I know." Sonic said, making me smile.

"Well, I think you and me are gonna get along just fine." I said, standing up.  
"Totally." Sonic said while I walked off. "Maybe more than friends." He muttered, making me turn around.  
"You uh, say something?" I asked, wondering if I was hearing things.  
"Oh uh, nothing. Just said were gonna be great friends ya know, im friends with everyone. Except Scourge and Eggman." Sonic said, chuckling as he got up, walking around the castle.  
"Yeah...friends." I said, walking down a hallway on my own.

*This idea was from Manicpanicgirl, a fan of my stories, so thanks a bunch!*


	5. Back To Prison

Arctic POV

I awoke in my bedroom that Scourge had assigned me to. It was nothing fancy like his room or the other Destructix old rooms, just a single bed, small closet and a mirror.  
I brushed my hair and looked at the maid outfit in the mirror, sighed.  
'I cant believe I have to wear this. If Scar and Scratch saw me now, id never hear the end of it.' I thought, walking out. Scar and Scratch were male, twin echidnas. Scar was a dark purple with black gloves, black and grey boots, hazel eyes and a black four leaf clover tattoo on his shoulder. His brother Scratch was a regular purple echidna with grey gloves, regular black boots, hazel eyes as well and a green clover tattoo on his shoulder. The tats were the only thing I could use to tell them apart, unless they wear a shirt.

Anyways, they were my best friends, always there for me when my clan was against me and I didnt have any parents since my dad died not long ago. I could really use those two jokesters now considering my life officially sucked.  
"Hey Arc." Sonic said, stretching his arms as he had just gotten up.

"Hey Sonic." I said, stepping onto a chair to dust the table with my tails. "Hey um...I never asked yesterday but...how do you know Scourge?" I asked.  
"Better than Fiona does, considering im his anti. But yeah, I know a lot and can answer whateva ya wanna know." Sonic said, sitting in another chair that wasnt broken like the rest of the castle.  
"Well...has he always been like this? I mean, your so sweet and nice, a hero..and he's so..." I said, shaking my head.  
"Evil? Nasty? Bully?" Sonic suggested as I giggled.

"Yes. But just tell me how you two know one another, cause my dad told me antis and primes dont normally clash into each other that often." I asked, hopping down from the table.  
"Theres not a lot when we first met, he was just a blue faker of mine covered in leather. He was a strong enemy to beat after he absorbed energy from the Master Emerald, making his colors opposite of mine." He said "I noticed that the other day, I just didnt say anything." I said.  
"Anyways, he stole my girlfriend Fiona and they've been together ever since, except why he doesnt marry her is a mystery." He said.

"Oh..guess he runs away from commitment." I said, making him chuckle.  
"Yep, and from girls he cheated on." He said, smirking. I smiled at him and walked around a bit, looking at the castle wreckage and wondered how it got there. Thats when I saw Scourge just watching tv in his room, amazing electricity was available here, although the lights work too.  
"You need something?" He asked, I didnt even see him move his head at me, like he didnt care.

"N-no." I said, walking ahead until his words stopped me.  
"You dont have to wear that anymore ya know." Scourge said.  
"But I thought-" I started.  
"Nevermind why, just do it before I change my mind." He said, making me smile.  
'Finally.' I thought, running off.

Except I left out one thing, I didnt have any clothes with me, I was practically naked when Scourge bought me if it werent for my tails covering me. Though by some luck, I came across an old purple top with the sleeves torn, black shorts, blue and black short, high heel boots and a ice blue, knit beanie that looked pretty cute on me.  
"Yep, this'll do." I said, walking off down a hall.

Sonic looked over and whistled.  
"Nice Arc, blue looks good on anyone." He said, chuckling while I smiled.  
"Thanks." I said, sitting on the table when there was a pounding at the door. "Wonder who that is." I muttered, about to get up when Scourge walked out.  
"Sit." He said, making his way to the door. "What the hell are-Ah!" He yelled, then there was a thud and the door slammed shut.

"What the heck just happened?" Sonic mutted.  
"I dont know." I whispered, so confused. "Scourge?" I called out. No answer. "Scourge, this isnt funny!" I yelled, getting up and stomping to the front door to find it empty and quiet.  
Now a normal mobian, robian, whatever, would be confused as to who would kidnap him, like Fiona for example. Except my big ears were not only cute, but like my sister, they were sensitive. Enough for me to hear a car door slam outside and hear voices.

"I told you to let it go." A male that sounded like Sonic said.  
"Doesnt matter, since no one was there, no one knows he's gone." A man who sounded like Eggman said. They drove the car with Scourge handcuffed in the back with an inhibitor collar locked on.  
'Great, now he's going to prison, again apparently. And Fiona is still days away from coming back. No matter, I cant just barge in there alone, if I do, I risk being taken back to jail if they catch me. So I guess I have to wait, but when I go in there, im gonna make sure I leave with him alive.' I thought.

I had no idea where this commitment came from, maybe it was because he was somewhat nicer than yesterday, or because I failed to save my mom from Mephiles or my sister being taken away, but I knew I couldnt let him down. 


	6. Breaking In

Normal POV

The days went on forever to Arctic, all she thought about was how Scourge was in prison. She knew how it was in there, except they didnt dare call the fox any names, for she would still be able to rip their heads off and it wouldnt matter to the warden, at least she thought. But the food was terrible, the security was high, and the gravity was jacked up.

But finally, Fiona arrived back at the castle with all the Destructix behind her. Lightning Lynx was at her side, followed by Flying Frog, Predator Hawk, Sgt. Simian, and Sleuth Doggy Dawg, who seemed to be quite injured.  
"Scourgie, your beautiful mistress has arrived." She called out but there was no response. "Scourge!" She yelled.  
"He's not here." Sonic said, awaiting the laughter from the gang that walked in. Fiona giggled at him while the other boys smirked.

"Well, well, hey there blue. Couldnt stay away? I thought Tails would come first, but doesnt matter." Fiona said, brushing her hair back without a care and evil smirk. "Now, where is Scourge?" Fiona asked.  
"He's gone, redhead. Some zone cops came and took him away." Arctic said, waiting for Fiona to grow worried or her eyes to widen at least in fear, but she showed no emotion.  
"Oh yeah, they have been on his tail for a while. No matter, we'll get him later. I have to..talk with Lightning." Fiona said, walking with the small lynx with a smile.

'What just happened?' Arctic thought. Didnt she care? Wasnt she worried that Scourge was all alone in prison? "Um, dont you think you should go save him? A queen always needs his king." Arctic said, then she wondered why SHE cared so much. She was just his little pet.  
"Im still queen, its not like he's dead. Ill get him later, so for now, shut up and get back to work." Fiona said, entering a room with Lightning. Alone.

'If she wont take actions, I guess I gotta. While going alone was what I was afraid of, I cant just let him suffer. Cause I know what its like.' I thought, going to my own room. 'But first, a new outfit.' she thought, yanking down some black as night drapes that were torn to hell, but they'd do just fine.  
Within minutes, she had sewn the drapes together in a ninja outfit. Being a daughter of a busy dad, she learned sewing from Scar and Scratchs mother years ago, and learned ninja skills from Arachnis herself, meaning, she was the best around.

Once she had it on, all it showed was her lavender eyes and some white fur, but that wouldnt be too noticeable in the dark. The final touch was tucking her ears to look small like Fionas and two tails in so it'd look like Fiona rescued him and not his slave, talk about embarrassing for the king of evil.  
"There." she said, looking at her hot self in the mirror. "Where you headed, dressed like that?" Sonic said, blushing at how the fox looked even more gorgeous, as if such a thing was possible.  
"I have to go and get Scourge out. Fiona wont do it, she doesnt even seem to care about him anymore." Arctic said, taking some katana's, nunchucks and ninja stars on her belt.

"But Arc, if you fail, you could be trapped in prison. Think of how bad this could be on your own, and without your powers." He said, making her sigh and lower her eyes to the floor.  
"I know Sonic, but I also know every inch of that prison. If I dont make it back...then ive failed my parents, sister, Scourge, and my teacher, Arachnis. Except that wont happen." She said, walking out and into the night.

In a few hours, she was already on the cosmic interstate, heading into the Zone Prison. As soon as she entered, the gravity and started walking sideways. Hoping from the trees on sideways, finally making it to the fence of the interstate and onto the roof. She cut the tough metal with her katana in a square, removing the large tile.  
Sliding inside, she found just what she was looking for. The control room with the cell numbers, controls to the inhibitor collars, and security. She knocked out all the guards in the room easily without any others hearing and got to work.

Typing along the huge computer, she found Scourge on a camera. He was shivering on his bunk of springs as his mattress was stolen. She never saw this part of him, the one that couldnt fight back under threat of being dunked like a basketball into the ground or worse treatment. So she typed in more codes and smirked when her symbol came on all the screens.  
"The master is back." She muttered, cracking her knuckles and getting to work.

Scourge was laying in the bed, wide awake.  
'Where the hell is Fi? She shouldve come back by now and found out I was gone.' He thought, growling. 'When I get back, theres gonna be hell.' He thought until the cell slid open, the lazers between em going down.  
"Huh?" He wondered around, walking in the doorway. Other cell doors were locked as well with the night, and luckily zone cops werent around. Just to make things even sweeter, Arctic disabled his inhibitor collar.  
"I think he owes me." Arctic said, getting up from her seat and left her symbol on the screens, making it clear the 'master' had returned.

Within minutes, she knocked out any guards in her way to meet up with Scourge, who thankfully hadnt gone crazy on everyone like last time.  
"Aw, so it was you that set it off. Nice work Fi, didnt know you were a hacker." Scourge said in a low yet lustful voice to his 'girlfriend'  
"Uh yeah, but we better move Scourge before were both locked up. Again." Arctic said, acting like Fiona as much as she could. But there was one miss in her plan, if they made it out, what if he were to find out it wasn't Fiona that went in?  
'Son of a-' She thought, facepalming herself mentally. She shook it aside though, right now she had to get out with Scourge. Alive. 


	7. JailBreak 2

Normal POV

Arctic ran down the hall with Scourge behind her, looking for the way to the room that held Scourges clothes and warp ring. Though the two were halted to a a hallway filled with lasers for a good yard.  
"Ah man, ya gotta be kiddin me." Scourge said, groaning at the tight spaces between the lasers, clearly not passable without setting off the alarms in the complex.  
"Like, relax, its in hands, okay?" Arctic said, still acting like Fiona as best she could. Anyways, the big-eared fox crawled along the wall because of its gravity and reached carefully for the panel on the floor, or in her case, wall. Carefully entering the code, Delta23.13, and easy code for the skilled hacker, the lasers bounced away into a single gun, shutting off.

"Damn Fi, didnt know you were quite the hacker. Pretty hot like that outfit." He chuckled, walking ahead as Arctic blushed deeply, thankfully hidden by the midnight mask.  
'He thinks im hot?' She thought, smiling as her eyes sparkled, but in an instant, she shook her head and growled. 'Get it together Arctic! He thinks your Fiona, meaning he doesnt think that about you! Focus!' Her thoughts screamed, making her run ahead of the emerald hedgehog to some more hallways and paths, luckily without any guards seeing the two escaping.  
"How did they not see us?" Scourge asked, noticing the cameras but no alarms went off.  
"I hacked into the data base and shut down the cameras, your collar, cell door, and the motion detectors. Everything's taken care off." Arctic said, acting as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Which to her, it was next to being a ninja.

Once they got past some more guards, disabled some more lasers or traps along the way to the room that held his gear.  
"Alright, your box of stuff should be around here somewhere. But we need to be fast, according to the schedule, some guards check this every hour, giving us only ten minutes." Arctic said, looking around for his box but felt her ears unfold, popping up.  
'Oh no, not now! Please!' She thought, tucking them back in for just a little longer, feeling it wouldnt stay that long forever, along with her tails.

Scourge climbed along the left shelf of boxes, trying to find his favorite jacket and shades, but no luck. Meanwhile, Arctic was checking the right shelf, finding a box that matched his cell number, 29.32. 'Finally.' She thought, taking it out and tossed it to Scourge, who shred the prison clothes the same as the first time and took them off fully as the skinny fox blushed, looking away. Thats when she noticed a clipboard in there too. Written on it was Scourges info.

'Name: Scourge. Age: 18 (born on 162, year of 3220) Father: Anti Jules, Mother: Unknown. Species: Hedgehog, anti of Sonic. Gear Contents: Black jacket, red sunglasses, and black crown. Powers: Super speed, Super Scourge, and spin-dash. Charges: Crossing Cosmic Interstate, trying to take over Mobius, and vandalism.' She read, rolling her eyes at that last one. 'No shocker there. Punishment: Execution?' She read, puzzled and surprised.  
"Hey babe, can we go or wait to get caught?" Scourge said, fully dressed in his normal attire, twirling the small power ring on his finger.  
"Oh uh, yeah." She said, putting the clipboard away and walking over to him along the wall.

"Cant believe how easy this was." Scourge said, smirking and flipped the ring.  
"Hey! How'd you get out of your cell?!" A male voice yelled, belonging to the zone cop, Zonic. The white fox glanced at Scourge, feeling her ears and tails could pop out any moment.  
'Oh well, was gonna get caught anyway.' She thought, kicking Sonic sideways along the wall as he was standing on the floor. None the less, he hit a wall, making cracks in it which was amazing since she still had the collar Scourge put on her, cutting off powers.  
Scourge quickly grabbed her arm and jumped into the warp ring.

The two landed in the Grand Forest back on Anti Mobius, landing with a light thud as they landed on their feet from above. Scourge smirked and lifted his glasses while grabbing the ring when it shrunk.  
"Surprisingly, that went better than last time. Though, I wish I could punch a few of the idiot prisoners for beating on me and callin me 'Snot'." He groaned as his old nickname was certainly not forgotten. "But, all in all, thanks for coming through for me babe." Scourge said, walking over as Arctic tried to back up, but her back hit a tree. He ripped off the mask and kissed her instantly, not seeing who it really was under that mask first.

The two positively melted into the kiss. Scourge moaned and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in deeper. Arctics eyes flung wide open when he crashed with her, her lavender eyes sparkled under the moonlight as the emerald hedgehog made the icy fox warm, feeling her ice powers melt into water.  
She was so relaxed, her huge ears flipped up, her tails uncurled and frizzed out underneath the fabric with a slight wag added. Basically, the kiss was magical.  
Before the two would go to doing it right there, Scourge pulled away, a thin line of drool between their lips until he gasped and coughed harshly.  
"You?! You saved me from that prison?!" He yelled, backing up. The fox was lost and looked unfazed by his outburst.

"Yes. Yes I did. So I think a few thanks are in order." Arctic said, crossing her arms.  
"B-But why?! How?!" He yelled.  
"Because your girlfriend was gonna do it 'later'. But if she did, you would've died by then, your punishment wasn't life in prison this time, it was execution." She said.  
"Why would Fi not come to rescue her hot boyfriend? What does she have better to do?" He asked, but Arctic already had her own ideas after seeing her enter a room alone with Lightning. But she didnt want to say anything, knowing the redhead fox would beat her for it.  
"I dont know, but bottom line, I think you owe me. So at the castle...could you be a bit nicer to me?" She asked, walking over with her arms twisted behind her back in a cute manor.

"I dont know-" He started, sitting against a tree, ticking off Arctic immediately.  
"Or I can call the prison right now." She said, sporting a serious glare.  
"Fine, fine! Damn, you got spunk for things you want." He said, sighing as he flipped the shades over his eyes while getting relaxed. "Depending how late it is, im not in the mood for travel right now." He said as the fox just stood there, shivering in the wind. "You gonna get over here or what?" He asked, making her eyes widen once again.

"U-Um okay." She said, slowly walking over and laid beside him, feeling drowsy herself. What he did next surprised her, as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her on his chest.  
"Dont be shy." He said, his fangs glistening in a flirting grin.  
"Whatever." She said, subconsciously nuzzling into his rough chest like a pillow, making both of them blush lightly.

"One thing remains a mystery to me babe, why did you come for me? I die, you couldve just ran off, free as you can get until that collar gets yanked off." He said, propping an arm behind his head.  
"Thats actually something I couldnt answer. Maybe it was because no one was going to help you get out, or that like my sister, I cant let someone die without a second chance. As my teacher, Arachnis and Aurora once said, everyone here only has one life to live." She said, slipping under his jacket so she was closer to him.  
"I guess, but now im thinking I shouldnt underestimate you." He said, and before she fell asleep, he felt a soft peck on her head which made her eyes once again go wide.  
'God what is wrong with me? All of a sudden I care for the guy that owns me. It just doesnt make sense.' She thought, sighing and fell asleep, wondering what was happening. 


	8. NIghtmares

Normal POV

As the sirens blared, the figure ran down the hall, feet pounding fast and roughly down the metal hallways along with panting. Behind the figure was three zone cops, Zector, Zespio and Znuckles.  
"Stop now foxy or your going to get worse!" Znuckles said, blasting his gun near the fox but missed because of her flexibility.  
'Damn it, if I dont get this collar off, im gonna go right back into that cell!' She thought, tugging at the metallic collar that cut off her speed, powers and the ability to fly with her tails.

"Screw the pain, im not suffering here anymore!" She yelled, gripping the collar with both hands and yanked hard forward, electricity immediately crackled around her as the security upgraded since Scourge escaped here. But none the less, the white and blue fox ripped off the collar, feeling her power send literal chills down her spine and to her finger tips.

"Frostbite!" She yelled, sending ice cold winds down at them, making their legs begin to get heavy as the ice in the air was sticking to them, slowing them down.  
"Prisoner escaping in Sector M.14! Use anything to stop her, just bring her down and lock her up!" The warden commanded, making more zone cops appear in front of her and behind her, leaving her trapped between. Or so they thought.  
The fox jumped off the bridge and into the endless abyss, doing a few flips for fun until when nearing the bottom, her hands glowed ice blue, creating an ice slide beneath her. Skating across, she pulled up which was quite hard, like pulling up a plane thats leaning down, she searched for the warden hunting her down.

Once finding the fatman himself, she smirked and jumped off the slide, pouncing like a lion straight at him, but something was wrong here.  
"Not another move fox, or he gets it!" He warned, making her confused. He pulled out the somehow unconscious green hedgehog.  
'W-wait, this isnt how it went. I pounce on him, beat him senseless and escape! I didnt even know Scourge then!' The voice said in Arctic head as she stopped, hovering with her tails.  
"Where'd you get him?" Arctic asked, so confused.  
"This slimeball came in, trying to get you out. Mother of Mobius knows why." He muttered, but held a laser gun to the hedgehogs head. Except that only made the escaping convict snarl, charging at him at high speed.  
"Get away from him!" She yelled, kicking him right in the head.

Thats when the real emerald hedgehog, in the present, was wincing and shook the kicking and whimpering fox awake.  
"What the hells wrong with ya?" He asked when Arctic broke out of her dream of her successful breakout, that had a twist.  
"I...I dont know. I had a weird dream." She said, getting up and found her mask, continuing to wonder just what that dream meant. Or if it was to mean something. "It was when I was breaking out of zone prison years ago, except when I was supposed to attack the warden and get out, he brought you out, knocked out and a threat to stop." She said.  
"Weird." Scourge said, he was confused himself but smirked the next minute. "Did you stop for me?" He asked, making blush appear on her face.  
"W-well...maybe I warned him not to hurt you, but because I believe no one deserves to die that way." She said, not saying another word about it.

"Just admit it babe, you have a thing for the evil twin of Sonic the hedgehog." He said, walking through the dark, grey, Grand Forest that was total opposite of the happy and healty Great Forest.  
"N-No I dont." She denied, just keeping her eyes on the road ahead.  
"Thats what you say now babe, but believe me, sooner or later, every chick falls for me. Its impossible not too." He said

That alone made the fox think, she had never been in love before, the only thing she got was a kiss from Scar and Scratch on the cheek or occasionally the lips, but it was just a joke like Geoffrey St John would do when greeting Sally back then.

'Perhaps I could fall in love with him, but there are so many things that are happening. I mean, he's with Fiona and is the evil king of Moebius, and im a Nightfox with my ancestors evil genes running through my veins.' She thought, looking at the evil fairy marking on her paws that she had there ever since birth.  
'But maybe...thats what he wants, a girl that chooses to be evil, but can be gentle sometimes. Fionas sorta like that, but not exactly gentle, considering she's cheating on him with Lightning and perhaps the other Destructix.' Arctic thought, glancing at the hedgehog. 'Though I wont admit it, not now. Only when he shows me how 'special' I am to him.' She thought, walking along.

Upon entering the castle, Fiona was at the bar, mixing a drink while looking seductively at the ninja lynx before her attention snapped to the emerald hedgehog that was her boyfriend.  
"Oh Scourge! Where have you been, ive been lonely." Fiona said, running over and wrapping her arms around him, kissing his muzzle, barely any acting needed.  
"So have I Fi, but I didnt have much a choice in prison." Scourge said, glaring while pulling her away.  
"Baby, I swear we were gonna save you. But we couldnt right away, blindly without a plan. Although, I might like sharing a cell with you." She said, smirking but the evil hedgehog just rolled his eyes, walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Fiona turned her attention to the white fox slave dressed in black, glaring and walked over. She gripped the collar on the skinnier foxes neck, dragging her to a room. It was like the rest of the castle, destroyed mostly but still a perfect dungeon or torture chamber.  
"I told you we'd handle it in time, but now that you got him out, he thinks I dont care if he lives or not." Fiona growled, strapping Arctic to the wall with chains. "You didnt seem to care much when you were having fun with Lightning in your little 'meeting'." Arctic growled, her tails frizzing out in anger.  
"You shut your little trap about that, or im gonna make sure you and the rest of your family die with me. Now time to teach you your place, maybe some scars will help." She said, looking through some weapons.

There were bats, darts, knives wrapped in bandages and had some blood on them, whips, and a power ring. The reason that was a weapon was after what Finitevus tried about closing a warp ring with someone halfway through it, but it hadnt been tested yet.  
"Ah, here we go." She said, taking out a long whip that was made of Kangaroo leather, the strongest kind known to mobians. Whipping against the foxes skin, it made her groan.  
The red fox kept whipping until there were red strikes around her stomach, legs and arms, making the white one shiver and tears roll down from how hard that leather was on her soft and beautiful fur and skin.  
"Now your gonna shut up about me and Lightning, cause if you dont." She said, walking over to the warp ring. "Were gonna see just how right Finitevus was or wasnt on this thing." Fiona said, whipping the chains lose as the weaker of the foxes collapsed, shivering at the pain and chill of the underground chamber.

"W-why are you using him? What gain do you have to earn from Scourge?" She coughed out.  
"Because, im sick of how whenever I trust someone, they burn me and im left with nothing. I just gotta wait out until Scourge makes me queen, which he better do, and once im queen. Bam, Scourge is gone and im queen of Mobius with Lightning. _Thats_ what I gain out of all this, not like I have anything else." She said.

"But why are you acting like this? Sonic said you loved Scourge and he loved you because you chose to be evil." She said, struggling to get up and face the red fox right in the ocean blue eyes.  
"I did, I was so in love with him because he was a bad boy, my bad boy. I really figured once this war was over and we were older, I was hoping we could settle down, have a family. Except he said it wasnt going to happen, he said, 'a brat is a distraction when im still trying to conquer the universe. What ruler would I be when I have a kid?' And I just gave up." She said, crossing her arms.

Her boots clacked on the stone ground, walking towards the door before turning back.  
"And trust me, you should settle for Sonic, at least he'll have a kid with you at some point. Scourge isnt going to change his mind over some other fox that is his slave because life isnt a fairytale with a happy ending." She said, leaving as Arctic sniffled, not sure what to believe about her master anymore.


	9. Freedom Fighters attack

Normal POV

The beaten fox found someway to pick herself up, looking at the gashes on her body that the red one gave her. But those last words she spoke literally echoed in her mind.  
'Scourge isnt going to change his mind over some other fox that is his slave...' The words echoed before the red haired fox left. Arctic sniffled on the ground, finding the strength to push herself up.

Although, she wished she had stayed down there a bit longer instead of hearing moans from Fiona and Scourge down a hall. Arctic shuddered at all the noise and once again pulled her big ears down, trying to block out the noise.  
She walked across the castle until finding Sonic, who was mopping the floor with a bored expression.  
"How can you stand that?" She asked, it was like the blue hedgehog was deaf.

"Believe me, once you hear it from Lightning and Fi, this is nothing." He said, shuddering as he continued turning the mop left and right.  
"Jesus, that fox has problems. I mean, she's the last person id expect to want a family." Arctic said.  
"I thought the same, but I guess since those two are growing older and theres no war between our worlds as much anymore, Fiona wanted something else." Sonic said.  
"But Scourge still wants to conquer other worlds. He doesnt have time to settle down, or wants to for that matter." the white and blue fox said, sitting on the edge of a table.

As silence passed through the room, suddenly there was a pounding on the door. When there was no response, the doors were kicked open.  
"Scourge, where is Sonic?!" A female yelled. Arctic was so curious as to who had just barged in. Walking in was a pink hedgehog with short quills and emerald eyes like Sonics but paler. She was also wearing a red and white dress, a red headband and a pair of red boots with a white stripe in the middle.

Behind her was a team of animals as well. There was Tails, Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette, Sally Acorn and Knuckles came along too.  
"Guys, how'd you get here?" Sonic asked, dropping the mop and walked over.  
"After hearing you had gotten captured during your mission, Nicole helped us get on the Cosmic Interstate to come and save you." Sally said.

"Well we better get out while Scourge is busy, he has the whole team of Destructix with him, including Sleuth." Sonic informed them.  
"Too late, blue." A voice said, coming from the anti of Sonic himself. "Now that your all out numbered, we can beat you easy and Mobius will belong to your truly." He said with a fanged smirk, behind him was Fiona and all the Destructix, ready to fight.  
"So be it." Sonic said, glaring at his anti.

And with those words, they all attacked. Tails went against Predator Hawk, taking the fight to the skies, Antoine and Bunnie took on Lightning and Sgt Simian, meanwhile Amy was swinging her hammer around at Sleuth, Sally was going head to head against Fiona and Knuckles was busy trying to handle Flying Frog.  
"You just dont learn blue, im stronger than you without that collar around your neck. But with it on, your dead!" He yelled while Arctic was watching this little scene, confused about what to do.  
"No one hurts my Sonikku!" Amy yelled, swinging the hammer to Scourge, who dodged it with a jump back, then at Fiona because she was still mad at the fox for hurting Sonic.

They all continued fighting, wearing out the evil team as Scourge was spin-dashing left and right, knocking them down. But landing on his feet, he was panting and beads of sweat formed on his head.  
"Y-You...dont stand a...chance." He said between pants.  
When he was on his knees, Bunnie reached her bionic arm to Sonics collar, yanking it off like it was made of string.  
"There ya go sugah!" She said, dodging a hit from Lightning Lynx.

Sonic smirked and dashed around, hitting all the bad guys to the floor.  
"Face it Scourge, you cant beat me." Sonic said, walking over to Arctic, who hadnt moved from her spot on the table. "Here, I can get that collar off for ya." He said, reaching for it.  
"W-Why?" She asked, backing up a bit.  
"Well...so we can get out. While they're down, we can go to my world, Mobius." He said.

"I dont know Sonic, if this collar comes off, I could lose control of my dark powers again. It happened two times already." She said, looking once again to the black, evil symbols on the back of her paws.  
"You can still be good Arc. I can help you...I want to help you." He said, moving his hand on top of hers.  
"Why?" She asked, her lavender eyes sparkling with his emerald ones.  
"Because..." He said, moving his other hand to her furry muzzle. "I dont give up on people...especially the ones I love." He said, making her face turn from pale white to as red as a ripe tomato.

"S-Sonic..." She started but sighed. "I wish I had known earlier...but I cant go back. I have to stay here with him." She said.  
"Why, Scourge is a bad guy that treats you just as badly." Sonic said.  
"I know, but I just know I have to stay with him." She said, earning a sad sigh from the blue one.  
"I hope you know what might happen. Scourge could hurt you if you two date..but if he does, you can always come to me." He said.

"Thanks. I will." She said, kissing the blue hedgehog on his peach cheek. Sonic nodded and dashed off with the other Freedom Fighters following, the only sound now was the panting of the enemies that had been beat and the doors creaking close.  
Unlike the others, Scourge had heard all that the fox and hedgehog said, barely believing that fox was actually staying here. Hearing her sigh and hop off the table, he kept his eyes shut while feeling her pick him up, carrying him to his room.  
"Why did I stay with you? Sure, your nice-er I guess, but once im dead, no one will care." She said, sniffling while placing the emerald hedgehog on his bed.

She went to leave but he made it so his hand grabbed hers, making her stop. Muttering some things perfectly, Arctic rolled her eyes and laid beside him, considering he wouldnt let her go. In a few short minutes, the white fox fell asleep, her head laying on his scratched chest while he had an arm around her.  
'Gotta say babe, not many would slaves would stay with their master. Hell, stripes said his slave tried to escape last week. So I guess I have to make it up to you.' He thought before he himself fell asleep with her. 


	10. GUN Capture

Normal POV

Arctic was the first to wake up at around 5 in the morning, still dark out with the whole rest of the anti planet asleep. Beside her was Scourge who while sleeping calmly, had bruises from yesterdays fight and a few scratches.  
'How can he stand that?' Arctic thought, slowly reaching a hand out, but pulled it back, thinking of what she was doing. Her ice powers had an ability to heal those who needed it or when she wanted, but it really took a lot out of her for the rest of the day. 'But then again, he's my master, and if he dies...its straight back to that pound of a slave prison.' Arctic thought and nodded.

She inhaled sharply before placing her hand on his head and channeled her energy to the symbols on her paws, that glowed a white outline on the black markings. She groaned and winced as it really did take a wallop out of her, but it was worth it to see everything heal. His deep cuts and such healed perfectly, and his bruises washed off like they were just make up and such. Once it was done, he merely moaned and rolled over, unknowingly on the white fox.

'Great, now what?' Arctic thought, trying to roll her body over so he'd follow suite, but that just made it so she was on top of him, her head laying on his scarred yet comfortable chest. Focusing her vision forward, she noticed how close her own muzzle was to his, yet he hadnt even woken up. 'He looks so...peaceful when asleep...almost like, nothing can go wrong or...he's nice.' She thought, tracing one of her small black claws along his muzzle, just to get a feel as he moaned at the feeling of the ice cold foxes touch.  
His ice blue eyes opened, seeing her on his chest and wide awake, but with an added sweat drop and blush.

"So uh...this is new." Scourge said.  
"I-I was healing your bruises and you rolled on me..so then I rolled you over, but you...kinda took me with you." Arctic said, her big seashell ears drooped down as she looked away.  
"A slave healing its master? Ive only heard of slaves that try to kill their master and such, but certainly not this." Scourge said, propping both his arms behind his head in a relaxed manor.  
"Well its only a one time a day thing, who am I gonna use it on?" She said, spinning her tails like a propeller and flew up and off the bed.

"Then how about I do somethin to make it better." Scourge said, jumping off the bed and walking over. "Stripes is around town and has his little slave, which he says she claims to know you. How about we take a little visit?" her master asked as she wasnt sure.  
'This cant be a trap, and besides, Luna did say she was bought by a red and black hedgehog, so this could be my chance to finally see her again after so long.' She thought and simply nodded.  
"Good, allow me to take care of it and the Destructix." He said, but before he left he kissed her on the forehead, making her stiff as a board as he just left the room, like it was nothing.

Sooner or later she got over it, it wasnt like a kiss on the lips or anything. It was just a little thing he did with all the women he met and such, meaning it was a tease.  
She instead began to focus on how Sonic was gone, all he had said and such, making her ears pin against her mind as she wiped a table clean.  
'I cant believe he loved me...I never really knew. But I wish I had sooner, so then maybe I wouldnt have fallen for-' She thought but a voice cut her off.  
"Hey, frosty, get over her." Predator Hawk said, without a choice she wandered her way to the blue hawk.  
"Yes sir?" She asked, crossing her arms with an annoyed glare.  
"You missed a spot." He said, carelessly knocking over a glass of wine.

"Uh I only work for my master, so its not my job to clean after his guests." Arctic said, her arms crossed tighter around her skinny body as she just looked at the wine. The only thing she was given was little water and some slop she didnt dare eat, since it looked like it was both burned and raw somehow.  
"Nonsense." Fiona said, walking out with Lightning closeby. "Its still a mess and your still a slave, so clean it up." Fiona said, kicking Arctic to her knees as she held back a groan of pain.  
"Hmph, hard to find a slave that can use its brain." Hawk commented "Were just lucky this ball of fur lasted more than a week. But it wont last much longer." Fiona said, walking off as Arctic scrubbed the floor out of the stain the wine made.

It was faint when she was done, but at least they wouldnt notice it much, considering the rest of the house was a total wreck. 'At least they didnt make me lap it up like a dog.' the skinny fox thought, tossing her scrubber into a bucket and walked off with it. The day went as she now had to serve the Destructix like they were her masters as well, without a say otherwise.  
So far, she had been a footstool for Sleuth, much to her annoyance, had to continuously serve them wine that she was tempted to drink, considering she was weaker without that extra power. Speaking of which, she had a headache pounding in her skull while her stomach was in knots, and not able to get a thing to help it, considering they didnt care.

Finally, Scourge came out and put the leash on Arctics collar, as if she was a pet more than a slave, making her even more annoyed as two veins popped out but she walked by his side.  
Walking through the dead, grey Grand Forest that looked more like a war zone instead of a peaceful place like on Mobius. While walking on two legs, she felt her head and could feel her heartbeat pounding against her skull and her stomach getting tighter, making her grow paler and lose her shiny glow on her fur.  
'God I feel so weak, but its what happens when I use my powers like that.' She thought and just kept walking as Scourge glanced at her a few times.

He looked over everything about her. Her skinny body made her very flexible and easy to slip past anything. Her big ears were quite unique, as he had never seen such big things except on Rouge the bat, but hers were still smaller compared to the slave. 'And that shyness while being a slave...its kinda hot, like she's vulnerable. And the fact that she stayed while she had her shot to leave, total opposite of what Fi did when we tried takin over Mobius.' He thought but saw her lavender eyes, which really set it off. They were a perfect mix, like Blazes coat except lighter.

They reached Shadows hideout in the forest, as he was hiding from G.U.N for a few reasons he couldnt go into, confidential or whatever. But they went inside the small castle where Shadow was sitting in a throne, with the black and hot pink wolf sleeping at his feet.  
Her fox sister couldnt believe this place and how the slave was. Luna looked a little scarred on the back, noticeable through her thick dark grey fur and her fur near her snout looked tear stained.  
Upon hearing the door open, her ears perked up and she ran but was tugged tight at her own leash and yapped in pain, falling to the floor as Shadow just watched, unfazed. He got up and untied her, walking off with Scourge.

The two stood across from each other before hugging tight, not seeing each other in what felt like years, but it was really a few months.  
"Has he hurt you?" Luna asked, letting go, new tears rolling down her eyes.  
"No, not in the way you think. Just a house/cleaning slave. But what about you, you look seriously hurt with that back." Arctic pointed out, hovering up and looking her over.  
"This isnt the worst he's done. Im a bed slave." Luna said softly, sniffling as her sister couldnt believe this. She thought it was rough being a slave to Scourge, when really, it was her older sister taking a harder fall.

"Im so sorry." Arctic said, looking at the floor but her wolfy winged sister tilted her head up.  
"Its okay, ive been through worse, as have you, and we've both turned out okay no matter what was thrown. And that treatment he gives is nothing to the whipping." Luna said, sitting near the stairs of the throne when the door was being pounded roughly. Both girls could barely breathe as voices, sounding commanding and serious were right outside.  
"We followed the trace and that she-beast is in there!" One soldier said. Luna, in a swift move, took Arctic by her furry scruff with her teeth and threw her into another room as the doors slammed open. "There, get her!" They yelled, pinning Luna to the floor on her back, right where her scars were.

The fox slave realized what happened. Years ago, when they were just pups, Luna was taken away by G.U.N, but thanks to her powers being unleashed that day, she was freed and rescued by wolves that raised her, explaining the wolf form she was now in.  
"Get off of me! Shadow, please help!" She yelled before a muzzle was strapped on her mouth and her legs were tied, dragging her to a van outside while he speech was muffled.  
The van screeched, driving off with Arctics last living family member. But in a few hours, the frost fox would be the last one if something wasnt done. 


	11. Love Turns to Hatred

Normal POV

Arctic was definitely paralyzed, unable to figure out just what the hell happened while many questions buzzed throughout her mind.  
'How did GUN find her? Why didnt Shadow or Scourge come out to at least help her? Most importantly, why'd Luna do all that when im the reason she became a slave years ago, it wouldve been more than fair if I was taken.' She thought, finding the strength to get to her feet and ran down the halls, finding the two masters in a living room.

They were both sitting, cross legged on a dated, faded couch that matched the rest of the room and castle. But that wasnt important, what was now was getting her sister away from GUN before they dissected her, all to find out how a phoenix-winged hedgehogs inside was like.  
Although, the two males were silent, looking around the room in a silence, making the fox know that they could very well have heard Lunas plead for help, but decided to just ignore her.

"Um, didnt you hear what just happened? GUN came and took my sister!" Arctic said, earning glances from them and nothing more.  
"Yeah, they were coming for me but I told them I had something better. Something they had been searching for many years, and suddenly im off scot free." Shadow said, earning a growl from Arctic.  
"So you dont care what happens to Luna! They're going to cut her open and kill her, while for you they'd probably just make you work there, but at least you'd get to live!" She said, storming out towards the entrance, her hand just about to grip the doorknob while instead a hand roughly gripped her arm.

Turning around, it was Scourge who stopped her and didnt look so happy at her outburst.  
"Your not going after her if thats what your planning." Scourge said, his ice blue eyes growing cold and careless.  
"Its because of you she's gone, what if I was captured! She'd do the same!" Arctic snarled, trying to get her arm free, but that just tightened his grip and made his growling louder.

"Dont care, slaves are to serve their masters which is what your 'sis' did babe. So unless you wanna get in trouble with your master, id suggest you go back in there and do your job." Scourge said, but that was the farthest thing from the white foxes mind.

"No!" She yelled but got slapped to the floor, feeling a burning mark turn her white fur red from where she was hit. It looked like blush since her fur was so pale, but on any other person it'd be a clear slap. None the less, she sniffled at how hard she had been hit, and by the person who said he would treat her better.

'He lied to me. He doesnt care if I live or die at all does he? Who would care about a slave?' She thought, tears building in her eyes. While she was on the marble floor on her knees, behind her the green hedgehog realized what just happened and for some reason...felt different about it. Fighting girls like Alicia or Anti Bunnie didnt affect him like hitting the skinny fox did. Perhaps it was because she was so innocent looking and frail without her powers, making her seem so weak and fragile as well.

"Babe look.." He said, walking over but she instantly whipped around, sliding away from him, as far as she could.  
"Scourge your scaring me." She said, her softened lavender eyes showed that for once in her life since Mephiles attacked her parents, she was really afraid. Though, she didnt know why she felt like this so suddenly. It was just a slap to which she would normally respond with a swear, hit or both.  
Shadow was watching from the doorway, seeing this little argument and feeling quite different himself. But not to the fox, but to the sister that he just sold out after she never left his side, even when she had chances to run away.

Speaking of running away, before the hedgehog could do anything or say anything, Arctic scrambled to her feet, her blue and black heels scuffing and slipped on the shiny floor as she just ran away without looking back once.  
Right now her objective was to find the black GUN van that her sister was held in and stop it before it could be able to make it onto the Cosmic Interstate. While flying with her triple, blue tipped tails, she couldnt get the lime hedgehog out of her mind after that hit.

'Idiot, why did I even try to believe he would change, even be nice to me for once! That means Fiona was right, Scourge isnt going to change his ways for a stupid, powerless slave!' She thought, wiping away tears quickly until the van was in sight.

She quickly came up with the idea to take a shortcut up ahead, cutting a huge tree down in the road so the agents would have to stop. Her plan worked like a charm as they all came out, making sure to chain Luna tightly to a wall inside so that she had no chance to escape.  
But what they didnt realize was that the tree fell on purpose by a sneaky, hurt fox that was in no mood for more pain to strike her. Not wasting a minute of this distraction, she crawled underneath the car and spiked her claws out, getting to work.

Within minutes, the thick, full grown tree was rolled to the side and they drove off, but when two agents went to the back of the van where their test subject was thrown, it was empty. All there was left was broken chains, some black, pink tipped feathers scattered on the ground and a square spot of the floor gone, showing the road moving.  
"God damn it." One muttered.  
"Dont worry, we'll get them eventually. Just have to strike at their weakest." The other muttered, going back to the front.

Walking back to the castle Arctic had run from, Luna talked to her about some things that had been on both of their minds since they became slaves and what happened moments ago.  
"So...he really slapped you?" Luna asked softly.

"Yes...I just..I thought he really cared about me. Like he would really be the least bit nicer to me after all the hell ive endured." Arctic said, crossing her arms over her  
tails for comfort.  
"Look, I know how your feeling. Shadow treated me all...different, protected me, treated me right for a little bit. But then...the he showed his dark, uncaring side...thought I was living in hell, when really, id rather be Iblis's soldier and gain nothing like before." Luna said, wrapping her arms around her body with a shiver.

"But now...were basically free. We can just go to Mobius." Arctic suggested but her sister shook her head.  
"I cant, its my job to be his slave. Besides, right now, no matter how bad it is, Iblis cant track me since im 'missing' on Mobius. Besides, we wont make it far in the wild with their crew." She said, walking into the castle. All was quiet when Luna walked past the two males that were arguing to her room, slamming the door shut as Arctic just stood there. Arms crossed tightly, a nasty glare from her lavender eyes, and her tails frizzing out in anger.  
Scourge walked out with her, hoping something would break the silence, but the fox didnt mutter a single word, not even a glance was stolen at the hedgehog as they walked all the way home.

Arctic just stomped across the floor and went to the kitchen, starting to make some food for dinner, not looking at her master as she did so until he had to say something.

"Look Arc, I know your mad but you just cant stop talking to me." Scourge said, but she didnt respond, just taking out some meat to cook in the oven. "I didnt mean to hurt you babe, I just-" He started.  
"Just stop. The only reason I came back and didnt run off, is because im a slave, and running from my problems makes it worse. So from now on, ill just do my job and you can treat me like garbage like the others do." She said, putting the dinner in and walking away, not looking back as she felt like a dagger hit her heart.


	12. Torture

Normal POV

Scourge didnt expect Arctic to stop talking to him forever, but she really stuck to it. She barely even glanced at him, only responding with a nod or shake of her head but no words ever passed the frost foxes lips once.

She really looked like she could care less about her master, much to Fionas enjoyment that the slave finally knew her place. Except it turned out bad as Fiona was trying to please Scourge one night, doing all his favorite acts to keep up the love charade. But he looked disinterested, his eyes wandered to the windows that showed the pale white moon that matched his slaves fur, meanwhile Fiona actually looked upset.  
Why? That was a good question considering she was cheating on him with Lightning Lynx of the Destructix.

As to what his mind was on, it was that of the polar foxes attitude that happened because of his actions. It actually hurt him more when he saw that red, slap mark hadnt vanished from her furry muzzle, still burning and reminding him of what he did.  
While it seemed like she didnt care, one day when she was folding the laundry she couldnt help but stop at the touch of Scourges jacket. His rough, torn black jacket felt so soft in her paws, causing her to think about how soft his fur was.  
'Why cant I just let you go? You hurt me, you treated me like I was nothing after you promised.' She thought, nuzzling her head against the sleeve while her ears curved on top of her curled hair.

Finishing the folding, she carried the clothes to each of the members of the group. Though she paused once she heard two voices talking in Fionas room, and one did not belong to the emerald hedgehog.  
"Im telling you Lightning, its like he wants me to leave him." The brunette fox said, looking at her claws while he was fixing his spikey black hair in the mirror.  
"How? Doesnt that moron still have feelings for you?" He asked

"Well yeah, he should so I can become queen and be done with him. But he seems so...disinterested whenever were doing it, not even a moan leaves his mouth anymore." She huffed, making Arctic wondered why she cared so much about that. "And I have the slightest feeling its because of that idiotic slave." She growled, standing up now and grabbed the male lynxes attention.  
"So your gonna teach her a lesson?" He asked.  
"You know it babe." She said, smirking evilly and got locked into a kiss with him.

The white fox dropped the basket and was about to run, but yelped as she was lifted off her feet. Looking upside down, she saw a brown lab dressed in grey clothes, obviously Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg himself.  
"Where ya think your goin beautiful?" He asked, chuckling before presenting the fox to Fiona and Lightning. Her evil grin grew bigger as she walked, gesturing for both boys to follow her to the dungeons underground for a beating on the slave.

A few moments later, the fox was leashed to the wall, unable to move or escape while the red fox looked through her weapons carefully. The smaller fox watched just as carefully, wondering just what was going on in her sick mind right now. It was a mere whipping for getting attached to her master, but putting a damper on Fionas plan to rule Moebius alone, basically getting in her way was a completely different topic.  
"A real fix you've gotten yourself into, slave. If I were you, I wouldve left with Sonic when I had the chance. You wouldve lived longer." Fiona said, barely glancing at the other fox in the room, taking out some knives and traced her finger carefully along the blade of a katana.

"What do you care? Your too busy with Lightning screwing you to see if Scourge cares about you anymore." Arctic snarled, earning one from the brunette fox, her ocean blue eyes filled with anger at that comment.  
"Shut up!" She yelled, whipping a knife at the fox. Ducking just in the nick of time as the knife missed, landing on the stone wall just inches above her head. That action made Fiona smile wickedly for some odd reason, and the frosty fox didnt want to know just what was going on in there.

"Nice reflexes, but lets see how you dodge at more." She said, taking out a fan of knives that earned a sweatdrop from Arctic. Luckily, Sleuth laid a hand on her shoulder, calming her down, knowing the brown lab could pin her down if she got too out of control.  
"Needed that. But she's still gonna pay." She growled, shooting the familiar mean glare at Arctic before digging in some drawers and pulled out a gag, strapping it roughly on the foxes mouth as she screamed in rebellion to the strange thing. "Just to make sure Scourge doesnt hear anything. He hates punishing you, but I find it a teaching technique." the brunette responded calmly.

The untied fox used everything but the warp ring on the smaller, skinnier arctic fox that was receiving the beatings. First it was a few whips to the back, legs and arms, leaving red burn marks and gashed on her snow white skin. Then it moved on to a little burn treatment, using a hot coal from a nearby, lit fireplace and trailed it agonizingly slow and painfully across her sensitive, polar skin.  
Like her sister Luna, her powers had a weakness. Luna's weakness to her fire was obviously water, but to Arctic, fire was severly painful to her body in any way. Instead of getting some type of organ to store her energy like her sister was born with, her bones and organs were covered in some type of ice sheild. Meaning it not only protected her in battle better then others, it helped her to never become ill. Anyways, the fiery coal on her skin melted the ice inside her, leaving her body practically vulnerable, feeling her powers being drained away and becoming very sleepy and weak.

The sad part about this was that it wasnt even over. Since most of whips showed off some flesh, Lightning handed a bottle of rubbing alcohol to his foxy girlfriend, pouring it all over the foxes body. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the feeling, muffled by the gag strapped to her mouth. 'Chaos please take me now.' The pale, beaten fox whimpered in her thoughts, begging for this to actually stop. She then started to wonder how she became so weak, was it when Scourge slapped her, breaking the feelings she might have had for him? Or was it when she became a slave, knowing she couldnt escape since her powers were limited due to the collar.

Fionas stone-cold blue eyes glared into the lavender eyes, knowing that she had definitely learned her lesson this time. If she didnt, she had to be insane.  
"Now why dont you stay there, maybe think about how your going to act from now on." The red haired fox said, leaving with the two boys following. Arctic sniffled there on the cold hard ground, feeling her breathing become heavier than usual, growing slower and slower while the minutes passed on.  
"This is it...without the ice...protecting my...body...im growing weak...I cant take it..." She whispered, almost inaudible. Her eyes grew just as heavy as her breathing, everything turned black before her very eyes. And just like that, she let go. 


	13. Unknown Feelings

The jade hedgehog dashed in just as the fox tumbled from her hands and knees to the floor, she hadnt died yet but based on her breathing, she was on the edge.  
As for how Scourge had known of this, he recognized Fiona coming upstairs with Lightning and Sleuth, looking quite satisfied with herself, which was..pretty strange.

"You seem happy." Scourge said, grabbing his girlfriends attention as the two males continued walking. Fiona smiled and her ocean blue eyes had a sparkle, looking just like she did when she messed with Amy and broke up with Sonic, basically a rush.

"Oh I am, Scourge. Im just feeling like...the rightful order has been restored. Ya know?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and smile curving into a mischievous look as she walked off, without another word.

The king of Moebius knew that look well, and based on how she said it and the way Arctic was nowhere to be found, it could only be one thing. Dashing down the stairs, he found Arctic in a chamber, beaten harshly as her skin practically sizzled at the alcohol that was poured on her.

He got on his knees beside her, raising her head up with a slight shake, trying to get her up but she was too weak to bring herself to open her lavender eyes for the world to see again. The hedgehog didnt exactly know a lot about CPR and all that, but he tried pumping her chest. Except he was answered with a wince from the fox, her arms wrapping around her sides as that wasnt the least bit helping.

Finally, his lips met hers in a mouth to mouth method, but it was more of a kiss to him. Once they were connected, he felt a shock hit him, shivers ran down his spine and his quills were raised and bristled from the shock.

Besides that, her chest softly rose and fell steadily instead of being messed up and out or order like before. She felt her throat tense up and coughed up some blood and broke apart for a minute to wipe it from her soft lips. With a few more harsh coughs, quick bats of her eyes, and rubbing her eyes to regain vision, she saw who her savior was.

The two just looked at each other, and for a moment, the iced fox couldnt call him cruel now, not now. His ice blue eyes were mixed with the golden glow from the fireplace, his expression didnt show anything too evil, crazy or cruel. Just...showed concern and a connection with that kiss.

Her three tails curved up and frizzed at how she saw him, and how he brushed his hand on the left side of her soft muzzle to pull her back to a real kiss. She wrapped her arms under his sharp quills, not wanting to let go until her brain kicked in.

'Okay, let me get this straight. He is in love with Fiona, who is secretly dating Lightning of the Destructix behind his back, waiting to become Queen so she can knock him right off the throne for herself. He like, toys with my feelings so it looks like we have something, but slaps me like im worth nothing later. When I stop talking to him, he loses interest in Fiona and looks concerned with me.' She thought, her eyes slanted half way open, looking at her lime master that was now kissing her.

'But how do I know if he's really into me this time?' She thought sadly before breaking apart and getting up.  
"Hey, we had nice thing happening." He said, getting up himself.

"I-Im sorry I just-" She started, rubbing the back of her head, trying to think of what to say exactly. "Thanks for..saving me b-but...I just cant do this..." She said softly, running out the doors to leave Scourge alone in the room.

He couldnt blame her really, after all that happened. Though, when he was with Arctic, he just...felt different. Like there was something about her he just couldnt figure out yet, but really, he didnt see many things coming. Like Sonic beating him in Super Scourge form.

While he did love Fi because she choose to be bad, unlike the anti babes who were evil since birth, the slave was totally different. Perhaps it was his old ways of cheating coming back from the young teen years, when he could kick back and lead his crew without a care. Or perhaps it was because the love between the fox and hedgehog had gotten old, like there wasnt a spark there anymore.

Or it could just be that the fox was nice, and that gentle way she treated her master, after all she suffered through, she was never cruel. After all, he never did really date a nice mobian, he only messed with them back when he was a blue, weak anti and bailed before his old crew tried to beat on him.  
Yeah, this had to be why he was feeling this way. He had truly fallen for the gentle mobian, except would she believe that his feelings were true this time? And if so, how would he break it to Fi without the brunette destroying him and the castle? 


	14. Caught Cheating

Arctic POV

I was showing all the signs when leaving the little torture dungeon down there. Heart pounding hard, unable to think clearly, and a cherry red blush stained on my white muzzle that wasnt a burn mark, slap or anything that involves pain.

'God, you've gotta be kidding me!' I yelled in my mind, thumping my head repeatedly against the wall. I had just gotten over him, just this morning any feelings I had no longer existed for my master. But him saving me, kissing me again, along with the fact that I kissed him back and possibly initiated the kiss, but even still!

I had no idea how to deal with this. I felt like I was in love with Scourge once again, like I might have been before, but if I was in love with him now Fiona would use that bloody warp ring on me for sure.

"I have to talk to somebody. Except my sister is the slave of Shadow, and he wouldnt go out of his way to make her happy, as ive seen." I muttered while heading to my room, flopping onto my bed but winced at the impact, remembering the torture that just happened.

I also was reminded of how my ice armor was destroyed inside, meaning it would take days before my whole body was protected again. But who knew what would happen then.

Normal POV

Scourge exited the room, looking around for Arctic but instead found something he shouldnt have seen. Just as he was going to confront Fiona for punishing Arctic for no reason, he saw she was resting beside Lightning, not wearing anything. Even the cute yellow bow was thrown to the floor as her eyes were growing heavy.

"As usual, that was great Lightning." She said seductively, scratching the dusty brown chin of the lynx.  
"Always happy to please, 'boss'." He said with quotations on the last word. The emerald hedgehog was furious outside the door, feeling like he wanted to kill Lightning or dash in to show them he knew what was going on. Then within the next minute, the feeling died. Almost like it never happened.

There was only one answer to this. Scourge didnt have feelings for Fiona anymore, almost like old times with Alicia, but he knew she had a thing for Miles or Patch from the start. Basically, someone he just fooled around with when he was bored.  
Except he could feel a huge relief from this cheating really, it meant that he could be with Arctic and not feel guilty at all.

Speaking of Arctic, she was laying on her bed asleep so she could help the healing go the slightest bit faster. Being a deep sleeper, another thing her and Luna didnt share in traits, she didnt wake up when Scourge slid into the room, seeing the frost fox resting peacefully even with the torture.

He slid in beside her, feeling her nuzzle on his chest, her arms wrapped around his back like a pillow. Snickering, he fell asleep beside her as the moon was shining perfectly in the room from the cracked windows. 'I dont even care if Fi catches me, just like she didnt care about cheating on me. But they're are gonna be consequences for her alright.' He thought, smirking as he just rested, watching her over the night as if a guardian. 


	15. Morning Love

The white and blue fox slowly woke up in the dim, foggy morning to feel the crisp air leaking into the cracked window. Obviously no one else was awake since it was dead silent in the castle like no one lived there.

None the less, she looked around her dark, cluttered and familiar small room once while moving to sit up. As soon as she did though, her tails unraveled from beneath her and couldnt help but frizz out.  
Like a guard dog, all three tails warned her of an intruder in the room somewhere. Not moving an inch from her spot, she silently stretched out her tails and curved them under the bed, dresser, everywhere.

Since it was such a small room, it didnt take long at all before she found just what she was looking for. Or at least part of what she was looking for. One tail out of the bunch had found what felt like a toned, strong leg and carefully trailed over the groin to a soft patch of fur that had two scars. Gulping quietly, the fox looked to her left to see the soft breathing, emerald hedgehog master of hers sleeping next to her. While the expression remained unfazed, her lavender eyes did light up even more with curiosity.

Her first guess was that her master had mistaken her for Fiona, but the small room and king sized bed missing shouldve sent the message loud and clear. Tossing this mystery aside, she groaned and tried to slither like a snake out of the arms lightly wrapped around her waist, only to be rewarded with a groan from her master and tightened grip.  
Yipping like a puppy for a slight second, the slave decided not to move again in fear he would pull her closer into a possible kiss. Except they couldnt just stay like that, Fiona could pass by and catch the two 'cuddling' together.

'Based on her beating me just for showing possible interest in my master, and then almost killing me for losing interest which made him lose interest in her, that fox is gonna have a field day on me before using that warp ring to finish me off.' She thought, face palming herself before turning towards the hedgehog again.

Barking like a wild fox, that resulted in her masters eyes opening to see his dazzling ice blue eyes.  
"What'd ya do that for?" he asked lazily, blinking a few more times to adjust until he could see Arctic clearly. He cuddled with the skinnier fox in her sleep intentionally, so his expression didnt change.  
"Mind telling me just why in the f your in my bed and not with Fiona?" Arctic asked with some venom in her voice, probably at the brunette fox or at her master, no way to tell.  
"Im done with that brunette traitor after I caught her cheating on me with Lightning." He said.  
"You found out huh?" The fox asked, looking down at her claws instead of at his eyes.

"Wait, you knew?!" He growled but it resulted in Arctic stiffening and her eyes shutting tight.  
"I-I couldnt say anything under threat of execution by your girlfriend. And I dont wanna die!" She said with a slight sniffle and whimper before subconsciously burying her head into his peach chest as the tears rolled down her face. At first he didnt move, but in the next second his gloved fingers were stroking her ears back in comfort.

"Your not gonna die because im not gonna let Fi hurt you anymore. Besides, this is a good thing since I can date you and not feel guilty." He said with a sparkling white grin.  
"Who says I even want to date you? You played with my emotions before and broke my heart." She said.

Rolling his eyes at that fact, he had a new idea. Tilting her chin up to see her sparkling lavender eyes in the faint glow of the morning, along with the sparkly orbs of tears stuck in place, she looked simply amazing right now.

His next actions spoke louder than anything he couldve tried telling her since it came from the heart. The master of the slave leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips that they both melted into, loving the passion the other put into it.  
Arctic wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while Scourges hands wandered her body, feeling the soft patches of fur he craved to touch for a long time.

Just as things were heating up, a voice cleared, getting their attention as they pulled apart, not letting go of the other. In the doorway was Draco wolf, who had recently arrived to rejoin the Destructix late last night.  
Although he didnt know about Fiona's cheating, he did know that Scourge was supposed to be dating her. But now was kissing another fox passionately on the bed.

"And thats when you woke up after I used CPR on you Arc, try to keep up." Scourge lied, but Draco was nobodies fool. "If I were you boss, id keep this under the radar. Lord knows the boss'll beat you silly for this if she were to find out." the white wolf said with a sly smirk as he vanished down the hall. He wouldnt tell Fiona about what he saw tonight as long as those two kept him out of it, knowing Fiona could beat Draco for this too.

"Speaking of which, what are you gonna do about Fiona, master?" Arctic asked, now looking at his ice blue eyes, no longer guarded by the red shades.  
"One, we keep things on the low down until I can make her confess to cheating first. Two, call me Scourge love." He said seductively before kissing her again. 


	16. Rosy Rascal Returns

Normal POV

Following Draco's advice, the green hedgehog acted like his cruel, leader like self and went about like normal as Arctic put on her collar and got on with her chores. Though it was hard for them to act like this, like Scourge was clueless to Fiona's cheating and have to kiss her to keep the charade up, while the brunette felt the same.

None the less, Arctic cooked a meal of sausages, toast, and eggs for the carnivores, except for Fiona who had some fruit like the supposed lady she is. Once she was done, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and rested on her side next to a bowl of cool water. Sooner or later, her stomach growled furiously, wanting food, but all that was available to the slave was the both undercooked and over cooked slop. As the Destructix were talking over another plan to take over Mobius, now having a loyal team because the Suppresoin Squad were traitors, Arctic almost missed a clicking of the tongue.

Raising her head from the rubble covered floor, she saw Scourge looking at her and gestured her over. Confused, she got up and crawled over quietly to his side. Deliberately, Scourge dropped the rest of the chili dog he had to the fox, landing in her mouth as she chewed it happily.  
Licking the grease and spices off her lips, the fox purred happily and felt a little bit better. Draco smirked at how the hedgehog was looking out for the fox below while Fiona noticed this while chewing on her apple.

'What are you up to?' the brunette thought. After a good half hour, the males and red fox left the room while Arctic sighed, grabbing all the plates to clean. Before she grabbed the first plate, Scourge came from behind and placed his hands on her hips.  
"I wouldnt do that master, what if Fiona saw?" She asked, grabbing the rest of the dishes she has to clean, only to serve food on them later.

"I dont care if she saw me kissing you on the table. That fox is gonna pay for messing with me." He said, growling and ran his hands up the sides of her stomach and hips as she shivered. "In fact, how about we go spend some alone time for starters?" He purred seductively at the top of her big ears.

The frost fox shivered even louder, shaking as her plates almost slid out of her grip, knowing just what he wanted.  
"I-I shouldnt, I c-cant." She said, walking to the kitchen but he followed. "We just fell in love this morning, and im not having sex that early." She said.  
"But we can learn about each other during it. Like our bodies." He said.

"Not gonna happen. Besides, I have too much to do today to fool around with you, I gotta wash the dishes, put the laundry in the wash, sweep the floors and wax them, then make lunch, put the clothes in the dryer-" She said, as if the list was in front of her.  
"Your chores arent a matter today. So if you wont do it with me, why dont we go out to the city and have some fun?" He asked with his regular smirk that showed his pearly white fangs.

"And just how are you gonna disappear for Mobius knows how long with Fiona prowling around." Arctic asked, turning towards him with her hands on her hips. The emerald master thought about that for a minute before shrugging.  
"I dont need to run anything by her, she may be queen but its the king thats in charge." He said, taking her arm and speeding out the doors to the small down of Mobotropolis nearby.

The town was fairly clean since the shadow bots kept it that way, having a few buildings for apartments, shops, medical center, all that. Both of them wandered throughout the small city as other Moebians were causing destruction or stealing or just walking quickly to avoid it.  
Arctic wandered around, happy to be free outside after being cooped up in the smashed castle for weeks.

Mostly they explored the town as Scourge stole a few things alone the way, be it food or jewelry, but nobody seemed to care since he was king and could beat them easily for it.  
Arctic continued walking down the street with the emerald hedgehog, who had a hand around her waist to keep her close while she blushed the entire time. As they entered a quiet meadow, the fox sat on the dirt ground with the hedgehog and laid her head on his jacket covered shoulder.

"You know Fiona's gonna be all up in your face about this later." The fox muttered.  
"I dont care about her, not even scared of her since I got somethin against her." He replied as he pushed his shades above his eyes. Now they just sat in silence while watching the calm afternoon drone on. That was until a little wicked, pink hedgehog saw from a tree and held up her green, spiked hammer.  
"Oh Scourgey, your just so cute I could just smash you into the ground." She said, an equally wicked, fanged smile crossing her face in the dark. "In fact, I will!" She said. 


	17. Fighting with Rosy and Fiona

Normal POV

The couple on Moebius was still sitting calmly, hearing only the tall grains in the meadow moving in the window. That was except for Arctic, who had the sneaking suspicion they werent alone.  
Rosy crept quietly from tree to tree, peeking out her wicked emerald eyes and an occasional cotton candy pink quill. Giggling almost inaudibly, she darted fast but silently on her feet.

The chilly foxes ears swerved, tails frizzed like they had been shocked by electricity, finished with a gasp while tackling Scourge to the ground. The emerald master of the slave was confused as to why she did that, the answer came clear when Rosy's ten ton, spiked piko piko hammer made a crater in the ground.  
"No fair! I almost had you, Scourgey-wourgey!" Rosy screamed, yanking the hammer out and charged again. Scourge, who was actually quite...startled, mostly scared, ran away while Arctic hovered up out of reach with her tails.

"Smashie-smashie!" Rosy said in a high pitched voice that would certainly make dogs, like Sleuth and Draco, whimper and cover their ears in pain. The anti of Amy Rose had Scourge cornered, his back against a rock while he was panting.  
"Get lost Rosy!" Scourge warned, thinking of doing a spin-dash on the maniac.

"Oh Scourgey-wourgey does remember me!" Rosy said in a heavenly voice. "Ill make you a deal then, kiss me and your free." Rosy said, sounding just like something the prime hedgehog would do to Sonic. "Id rather kiss my blue prime!" Scourge snarled, making a vein appear and eye twitch from Rosy.  
"You big, green, meanie!" Rosy screamed, slamming the spiked green hammer down to where Scourge was. If not for a tail that slithered around the handle of the weapon, pulling it to a complete stop.

"I agree, but even I wouldnt kill him this way." Arctic said, tossing the hammer aside, slicing a pine tree in half. Rosy turned around, expecting Fiona or Alicia, but saw the shiny fox with sparkling fur and eyes, grinning evilly.  
"So pretty and sparkly. Rosy wants to smash!" She said, a new hammer appearing in her grip out of thin air. Swinging it left and right, the fox hopped around the small rocks and stumps of trees to avoid hits.

'Hmm, so she likes shiny things. Ice is shiny.' Arctic thought while Scourge slammed Rosy into a pine tree, sliding down with some pine needles in her hair. Taking this chance, the fox used any limited, left over ice energy she had to build a thick wall of ice.  
Getting to her feet, the hedgehogs eyes grew big so you could see tiny stars in them.  
"Shiny!" She said, smashing it happily.

"She and Bean would get along great." Arctic muttered, remembering how the green duck loved shiny things like keys, even his own bombs. The two walked off while Rosy wasnt even halfway through the barrier with her spikey hammer.  
"Well, that was unexpected. Thought I put Rosy with the rest of those Ex-Suppression Squad losers." Scourge muttered to himself as Arctic was just walking, feeling weaker and weaker until she fainted on the trail.

The emerald hedgehog picked her up bridal style, resting her head against his chest while her faint yet steady heartbeat thumped rhythmically with his. Getting to the castle, he saw the brunette Destructix leader outside, tapping her foot in annoyance.  
"Where have you been? The castle is a mess, the boys are starving and I need my clothes washed, but they arent because that pesky slave wasnt here." Fiona said while Scourge just walked past her.

He placed her carefully in her bed as she just curled up in a ball like an adorable puppy. Her arms also wrapped around her white tails that smoothed out, hugging them close like she used to do in the slavery for comfort.  
"Hello? Earth to the king, im talking to you." Fiona said as Scourge groaned, walking out to the hall, but she still followed. "If it shuts you up, I went for a walk with the slave." Scourge said, crossing his arms.

"You dont need to walk a slave Scourge, no matter how much of a pet she is. You just chain her outside." She said. "Not to mention how much attention you've been giving her." Fiona added with a ton of venom in those words.  
"Only because you havent been giving me any. In fact, you've been disappearing from me a lot now. Just like you did to Sonic when dating me." He said, crossing his arms with a hateful glare.

"Are you accusing me of something?" She asked with even more venom.  
"Yeah I am. And all im gonna say is watch your back Fi, or else you'll be joining Alicia and those other losers in exile." He said, leaving while Fiona scoffed in annoyance, trying to follow to a locked door.

Inside, Scourge muttered some swears quietly before sliding in next to his new lover, pulling her head onto his chest. While she had ice powers, her fur felt warm while she wrapped her arms around his back like last time, smiling to hear his heartbeat echo her big ears.

She never felt so happy, even if Fiona could beat her again, it didnt matter. The skinny fox purred in her sleep at his presence, unknowing that the pitch black, evil symbols on her paws were turning grey.  
What did this mean? That was a good question, and would be answered in time. Right now, the white fox felt like she wanted more from Scourge, but there would be many consequences. 


	18. Love Prediction

Normal POV

Waking up again just like any other day, Arctic yawned and this time was not shocked to see Scourge in bed with her. This time he was on his stomach, one hand curved off the bed and the other sprawled over her chest, as his head was laying on the pillow with a small pool of drool.  
"Eh, kinda cute." She said, kissing his twitchy nose before crawling out of bed while looking through her drawer. Mostly she had purple, black and blue clothes, mostly black since almost everyone on this team wore leather.

Changing out of her clothes, thankfully without Scourge seeing, the fox was now dressed in a purple, ruffle skirt, baby blue top that was shredded at the waist, all finished with her blue and black boots before turning to her master.  
Unlocking the door with a sigh of relief, there was no sign of either the brunette fox or any of the Destructix crew. So she had to hurry up to finish her chores, considering some hedgehog made her miss them yesterday.

Within a few minutes, she had the clothes in the wash and breakfast cooking in the pans. First came out Predator Hawk, Sgt. Simian and Sleuth, along with Draco, Flying Frog, Lightning and Fiona. No sign of Scourge.  
"You. Come with me." Fiona ordered. Looking up shyly, Arctic gulped harshly, seeing the skulls and cross bones in her eyes. "I-Id rather not." She said. Denying an order, Fiona got up and walked over to the other fox, grabbing her by the middle tail of the three. Frizzing out like when she saw Rosy the other day, except so much worse.

Without her ice armor inside, Arctic was totally defenseless, a mortal that could be killed with a single shot of a gun. Instead, Fiona raised a hot pan dripping with boiling, hot grease, about to hit her on the head when a snarl cut her off.  
In the front doorway was Shadow with Luna the wolf, leash and all but with no cuts, bruises, not even a wince when she walked.  
"You have five seconds to drop that pan and walk away." Luna warned, baring her knife liked teeth at the brunette endangering her little sister.

Fiona, usually not intimidated by anyone, like Sally, Sonic or even Alicia. But the sight of those teeth that would be ripping her beautiful fur and skin off, she dropped the pan and raised her hands in surrender.  
Shadow let the leash drop, not caring what the wolf did while he went to find his hedgehog friend. Luna walked off with Arctic while the Destructix ate what was cooked in the pans.

"Good thing you came when you did, Fiona wouldve gone all Rosy on me with just a pan. What're you doing here anyway?" Arctic asked her older sister. "Shadow came by to inform Scourge of some things, catch up I guess. So he took me so I could catch up with you." Luna said, sitting on a torn couch that was still standing.

The two talked for a while about how things were going, like how their masters were nicer. Scourge because Fiona was cheating on him, that and he loved Arctic, and Shadow because seeing Luna come back and stay by his side, even after selling her out to GUN, that showed true loyalty. And maybe love.  
"So, you and him done...that?" Luna asked.  
"N-no, but I think I might want to soon. You see, in town I did this little fortune teller thing to see if our love was real or not. And this is what was written on the slip of paper I got back, apparently written by the Aurora, the goddess." Arctic said, handing it to her wolfy sister.

"'You are destined to be together forever.' Well, there ya go Arc. Aurora knows all, like the Ancient Walkers." Luna stated while Arctic just let out a heavy sigh.  
"Im not sure, I mean, he broke my heart before. Sonic said that he'd leave me the minute I slipped up, and Fiona said he wouldnt change, not even for someone like me. That is if...I get pregnant." Arctic said softly.

"Relax sis, I know he'll love you just the same. But if he hurts you, come on over and ill have to, smash the pretty hedgie, like Rosy does." Luna said, snickering while Arctic giggled lightly.  
"Not nice." She said.

"Who ever said I was?" Luna said, getting up and walked off with her master that was leaving. Scourge finally came out, dressed in his green and black sneakers, regular black jacket, crown and shades like normal.  
"Finally, you know what I almost went through if not for my sister?" Arctic asked, annoyed while sitting on the couch. Scourge didnt respond, he just sat beside her and pulled her close.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I wont be around as long as yesterday. I got a stupid meeting on another plan to take over Mobius." He said, looking annoyed, which was strange. Wasnt that his dream? To conquer a planet, smash Sonic into the ground for foiling his plans and take over the universe basically?

"But...isnt that what you wanted?" Arctic asked.  
"Yeah, when I didnt know about Fi cheating on me, and before you came into my life, babe." He said. So that meant, that as long as Scourge had Arctic, he had no desire to take over any other planet. Could that be a sign he wanted to settle down? 'Its too soon to be sure.' She thought, shaking the thought away before turning back to him.  
"Maybe ill visit you in the meeting. Kill that boredom, hmm?" She asked, purring.

That fox didnt know where that came from, perhaps built-up hormones since she never had a real boyfriend before, Scar and Scratch were only her best friends, brothers really. "Nice babe, I look forward to it. But if you come in, make sure Fi doesnt suspect anything, I still need her to confess first." He said, getting a nod from her before she left to go and continue her chores.

A blush tainting her cheeks while she looked at the slip of paper again. Normally, one wouldnt believe such a thing as a prediction of the future, but who knows. Aurora could be right.


	19. Giving In

Arctic POV

I really was bored out of my skull right now, sweeping the rubble and dust off the tables, counters and floors around the castle. I planned on going into the little meeting, giving Scourge something to take his mind off the dull meeting, but apparently the other fox in the building beat me to it. She locked the doors to the room, making sure I didnt get in unless I broke a window in the process, only resulting in more trouble, so I declined trying.

So, I decided I would get my other chores done before I would start the other thing I had in mind. Thinking about this since my ice powers evaported away for a while, still hadnt returned fully yet, and the kiss that Scourge gave me that shook me spine, my answer was clear.  
'Today, im gonna give myself to him. I just...feel like I want to do it. Must be these bloody hormones, at least thats what Scourge was going through.' I thought, remembering when I was doing the laundry, leaving Scourge for five minutes, when apparently that wasnt enough.

He followed me in just as I put the clothes on top of the dryer, nice and folded when he pinned my back against said dryer, pulling me into a heated make out. We wouldve had sex right then and there if I didnt stop him, not feeling up to washing all those clothes again.  
Thats when he explained to me these wild hormones, making him lose it and get so much pain in his...area, and he couldnt do it with Fiona. Not just because she was ignoring him and disappearing a lot with Lightning, but because their routine was so boring. The spark clearly gone.

So after hearing his pain, I agreed that I would give myself to him after the meeting. It was priceless to see the reaction, his eyes sparkling with stars of lust, his rough voice sounding excited, and that cute little tail wagging left and right in total joy.  
'The smile on his face.' I thought, sitting outside the doors to the meeting now. All I could hear was faint voices that I couldnt make out or translate, but I knew for sure none of them were Scourges, indicating that he was bored out of his skull just like me.

While time passed by, I felt like this was a good thing. Gave me time to think about things, think things through carefully and use this time wisely. While doing this, I constantly looked back at the slip of paper that held my love fortune, reminding me that I should stay in this relationship, not because I had to but because I want to.  
"Just need a sign that..no matter how...bad or consequential this is...deep down im doing good." I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest when I noticed something. The pitch black marks on my wrists, the ones that hadnt changed for as long as I can remember, were fading.

Not having experience, I had no idea if this was good or bad. I didnt have a lot of time to either, as the doors slammed open, showing Scourge dashing out and picking me up as he ran. I was startled to say the least, as my tails frizzed out from the sudden movement, but smoothed out like normal when feeling Scourges calming touch.  
All you could see in the castle halls now was a quick blip of green light, along with a little white as he dashed to his room and I hopped onto the bed. My heart was pounding, knowing moments from now, my virginity would be gone.

My master locked the door, so as not to be interrupted while I looked around. I was laying on a such a soft, king sized bed that I melted into, feeling so relieved as this was obvioulsy better then my bed. There was also a tv that had managed not to be destroyed by a falling piece of ceiling yet, and beer cans on the floor with leather clothing, mostly Fiona's.  
"Now that there wont be any interruptions." He said, turning back to me while peeling off that jacket I grew to love. "Theres just a few things thats gotta happen before we have our fun." He said, going to a drawer near the bed.

Catching a sight inside, I saw it was mostly white discs and bottles that rattled with pills and clattered around before he pulled out three objects. A bottle, a small, patch sized package, and lastly a small, round white pill.  
"You just gotta take this little pill." He said, placing it in my palm while removing his gloves.  
"Why? Does it like, make it easier for me?" I asked.  
"Its just a little extra protection." He said, tearing the package with his piranha like fangs and pulled out what was inside. I quickly walked into the bathroom to get some water to take it with, filling a good glass full while trying to calm my hard breathing.

'Relax, he loves you, meaning the pain isnt on purpose.' I kept telling myself while I took a mouth full of water, about to take the pill, when..  
"Scourge." A voice called, banging on the door. It was Fiona, shocker. I wish I reacted a calmly, for I was startled, causing the small pill to slip between my gloved fingers, sliding down the drain before I could even snatch it. It was gone.  
"Oh no!" I whispered urgently so no one would hear. What I did hear was some stuff rattling before a door opened, along with some soft footsteps.

"Where is that mutant slave? I think its time I taught her a lesson." Fiona said while Scourge huffed.  
"You just cant let it go, can you Fiona? Anyways, how would I know?" He asked calmly. Fiona responded with a scoff and stomp of her feet as she followed him around the big room.  
"Dont play dumb with me, Scourge. You know where she is." Fiona said. There was a pause of silence. "She's in the bathroom, isnt she?" Fiona asked.

"Wow, your that paranoid. And dont even make me mention what you've been doing to me babe. So get out." He said. Now there was feet scuffing against the floor while the fox was trying to stay but Scourge pushed her out and locked the door once more.  
I walked out when I knew it was safe, about to explain that the pill fell down the drain when he smirked at me, pulling me into a heated kiss I couldnt pull out of. Moaning softly, I fell with him on the bed, getting ready to lose something cherished to someone I truly loved.

*The next chapter will be a lemon, for those that want to read that I guess. Just be mature when you read it, and if you dont want to read it, skip over it.* 


	20. First Time

(Second reminder, this is a lemon chapter, so please be mature when reading and read at own risk. Also, i havent done a lot of lemons, so im just gonna try and wing it)

Arctic now laid on the king sized bed, undressed to only a lacey, white bra and matching panties. As she kept warm under the royal blue blanket, Scourge was tearing the plastic off of the condom before sliding it on before applying a generous amount of lube onto his covered, ten inch erection.

The fox only watched, calming her heart rate down as this was her first time, and was totally clueless. Then again, he'd be doing most of the work, and she'd just be taking it.  
'Except im the one taking the pain.' She thought, sighing and laying her head against the pillow. Scourge looked over at her distress and discomfort and rolled his eyes before walking over.  
"You sure about this babe? We both know that once I start, theres no way im gonna be able to stop." He said.

"Wouldnt make a lot of sense to back out now, would it?" She said, crossing her arms under her chest. Scourge nodded in agreement and kicked off his green and black sneakers, threw his crown and shades over to the foxes clothes before climbing on.  
Arctic shivered and slowly spread out her legs, not sure what else to do from there.

"And you should know that I barely know a thing about sex as a virgin. So dont expect much." She said in her normal attitude when the seering pain was only minutes away.  
"Duh." He said, sitting up with his knees between her legs.  
"Just...try to be gentle, okay? I dont wanna feel much of this tomorrow." Arctic said.  
"Alright." He said, yanking down the underwear to see the treasure between her legs. Fairly nice for a skinny fox like herself.

He grabbed her hips steadily and slowly slid the member into her, what mobians referred to as, a breeding hole. Arctic almost screamed if it wasnt for the fact that others might hear and investigate this little scene. Something her master didnt want at all.  
Instead, she clawed a pillow and buried her face into it, emitting a muffled scream of pain. Even though she felt like she was being torn apart from the waist up, Scourge moaned at how great it felt inside.

The emerald hedgehog wanted to move around, get deeper and deeper, if not for the fact at how Arctic was crying. Tears slid down her face while she sniffled, every once in a while hiccuping softly. Scourge leaned over carefully, kissing the tears away, then her forehead, and then sucked her delicate, giant ears so as to distract her from the pain.  
"H-how long is this supposed to hurt?" She said in a strained voice, panting hard while beads of sweat formed under her bangs and on the rest of her body.  
"Who knows. For Fiona, it only took like, five minutes? Ten?" He asked to himself, trying to remember. If only his first time with the brunette wasnt months, almost a year ago.

"God damn." She groaned, wanting it to end, but didnt pull off him. She came this far, no way in hell was she giving up now. Besides, not like i t would hurt the entire time, right?  
After a good few minutes, ten just to be sure, he decided to start moving. Thrusting in a few times, Arctic hissed in pain before moaning her bliss to the moon and heavens above.  
The hedgehog couldnt get enough of how great and tight it was in the virgins body. She even wrapped her legs around his back so he would have more access, getting so deep he could feel her womb that could hold their pup one day.

She loved it so much, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she looked at the headboard of the bed as it shook with the rhythm of his powerful thrusts.  
"That the best you can do?" Arctic asked, she didnt know where it came from. Maybe it was lust, or maybe it was a challenge to his real power, either way she wanted it harder.  
"Not even close babe." He said, going faster and harder as she bit one of her fingers to keep in the screams and loud moans of pleasure. It was great, but that was no reason to attract attention.  
Especially from Fiona.

Scourge kept slamming over her sweet spot, loving the reactions he got with each one, trying to go deeper, if that was even possible. Suddenly, his chest tightened, white dots splattered his ice blue eyes while he felt like he was slipping and so close to release.  
After groaning and saying something that the fox didnt even think was human, his seed splattered out of him as he panted hard. Orbs of sweat finally broke into streams while he wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
"Damn...never felt that much pleasure in a long time." He said between his heavy pants before laying beside her.

Arctic had no words. What started out to be possibly the most painful experience in her life, turned out into the greatest thrill of her life, almost tempted to go again. Almost.  
"Same here. Except thats probably because it was my first time." She whispered, sliding next to him to lay her head on his chest, to hear his beautiful, fast-paced heartbeat.  
Panting hard and slow, the white fox pressed her bare chest, since the bra had come off during their session, she felt her eyes growing heavy.  
The two fell asleep as the pale moon shone on them peacefully.

While her paws laid over his scarred chest, the grey marks grew even lighter. To help understand this just a little bit better, ill say this. Arctic got those marks when she was bad, pitch black, but what would they look like if she was good?


	21. Fiona Finds Out

Arctic POV

The next morning I woke up to the pattering of rain against the windows that were cracked as much as the others, followed by booms of loud thunder and cracks of lightning. It all reminded me of being in the slavery, those days when i'd wake up somewhat scared, being in the dark with my sister. And when she was bought, the only thing I had for comfort or warmth during the cold storm were my three tails.  
Except this time I wasnt so scared, seeing Scourge had his arm around my back, pulling me onto his scarred yet buff chest, making me purr and hold him closer. It was like I was in some dream and held on as if id be pulled out of it, ending back up in that slavery. It never happened.

Scourge then woke up at that action, smiling at my naked body pressed against his. I smiled back and kissed his twitchy, black nose before sitting up, only to fall back on my back as my flower was still burning. Obviously from the little activity that took place merely hours ago.  
"Fuck!" I said in a strained voice while shaking in pain. To me, it almost felt like rubbing alcohol being poured directly onto an open cut, basically a stinging feeling.

My green hedgie just looked at me with a normal, content expression. I think he would know by now that this was a common thing, considering he had done 'it' with Fiona many times before, and she mustve been the same way.  
"Cant say i didnt see this coming. How do I make the pain go away?" I asked while getting up carefully, going to gather my clothes. Scourge sat up, putting a hand behind his head while he was thinking for a moment.

"Go for round two?" He asked with a smirk, treating it like a joke while I was really in unbearable pain.  
"Im serious Scourge, it really hurts. But obviously you dont care." I said, turning my back as tiny orbs of tears formed in my eyes and my throat tightened, but I didnt dare let any of those tears fall. I wasnt wrong, he was treating this like a joke, just like he did to other girls he's dated I assume. My big ears suddenly swerved to the sound of the bed creaking and footsteps.

Scourge embraced me from behind, wrapping his arms over my shoulders and around my arms.  
"Arc, I do care about ya, I just joke around a lot like blue. I mean, if you died from that torture Fi gave you last time, I wouldve been really hurt inside. But if I were to be all lovey dovey and stuff like blue is to Sally, id be just like him." He said with a shudder, as if it was his worst nightmare.

Rolling my eyes, I couldnt help but take back those words I said to him. I guess in a way, acting like this was his somewhat a way of showing he cared while still looking all tough and stuff, at least I think thats the message he's giving.

"Then make the pain go away." I said, still not looking at him while he sucked on the tips of my ears a bit and pulled off.  
"Alright." He said, picking me up bridal style into his bathroom. Placing me gently on the counter, he went over to the large hot tub sized bathtub and ran some warm water in it, enough so it wouldnt hurt me and soothe the pain. He finished it off with a few bath salts and soaps before putting me in it.  
'There.' He said, leaving the room, making my ears curve in curiosity, as did my eyes.

'Strange. Thought he'd want to be in the bath with me, considering he likes my body so much.' I thought with a deep blush and just decided not to question his methods or whatever, leaning against the wall and just sat there. The warm waters and bath salts melded away all the pain that was in my lower area, making me tired really, even though I woke up almost a half hour ago.

The door opened, revealing my still undressed lover who came in with a ripe, green apple. Turns out I was right, he got in beside me and gave me the fruit as I nibbled on it, liking the flavor and crispness of it.  
When I finished, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close while he kissed the tips of my ears, forehead and continued going down the sides. "Amazing how you guys get so needy so fast." I said, giggling a bit.

"Dont pretend you dont want it babe. Besides, I need to hear more of those moans." He said, rubbing his ungloved hands up and down my arms and stomach. "Either that or you just want to be inside me again. But either way I guess." I said while he positioned me.  
Not going into too much details, ill say this. It was like a carousel ride, emphasis on ride.

Just as he was about to climax inside me however, the door was kicked open and a scream was heard. Whipping my head towards the door, Fiona was standing in the doorway, her eyes as wide as plates, mouth a gap and even her own tail frizzed in surprise. From this little shocker, the fox fainted on the ground. Knocked out while I got off of Scourge, my heart racing now. I mean, I knew she was gonna find out sometime, but that was when Scourge would get her to convince his cheating first.

"This is bad." I said, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.  
"Yeah...just out of curiosity, can we continue or...?" He asked, but a glare from me cut him off, leading him to get out of the lukewarm bath. Right now my ice powers were almost completely back, but I hoped they'd be up in time for the fight between me and Fiona that was sure to come. 


	22. Fiona vs Arctic

Normal POV

After Fiona fell on the floor, Lightning took her down to the clinic where Miles would heal her and take care of her for a bit. Although, a day wouldnt be long enough for the not-so-secret couple to find an excuse or do anything to make her forget.  
And the brunette seemed way to smart to think that what she saw yesterday was definitely not a dream. More like an all too real nightmare, and knew just who to take revenge on, and how.

She put that plan into action when the skinny, arctic fox was all alone, rubbing a sponge in a circular motion on a plate, totally unaware. As Fiona made her way to the throne, chock full of Anarchy Beryl, she couldnt help but wonder why she was so jealous of Arctic. But finally just settled onto that the white fox got in her way of being the queen of Moebius with her new lover.  
Anyways, she absorbed the power of the Anarchy Beryl and became a new fox with a new color.

Her red fur turned grey, her hair, muzzle and tip of her tail turned pitch black while her eyes turned dark purple like Super Scourge's form. Her outfit turned still remained black, but the silver tip of the boots and her belt turned bright white, and her bow turned purple as well while she laughed evilly.  
It echoed right to Arctics ears, instantly knowing just what and where that came from.

'This cannot be good.' She thought, running off but Fiona flew out with a trail of grey light, tackling Arctic right through a stone wall, out into the rainy night. Immediately Arctic started coughing harshly, a few drops of blood coming out. "Man, you just dont learn do you?! I warned you to stay out of my way and be a good little slave! But NO! You just had to be a little rebellion!" She said, kicking Arctic in the side of her stomach, leading her to crash into a rock.

Now the skinnier fox was breathing hard, her chest in pain and feeling a slight twang of pain in her stomach, but it subsided after she got on her feet. Fiona hovered above her with that same scowl plastered on her face.  
"I knew I shouldve gotten a male slave, maybe then my man would pay more attention to me and make me queen like planned. But I guess its what I get for letting him pick out a slave." Fiona said, landing on her feet while her claws came out.

'This is gonna get me nowhere without my powers. Miles told me my ice shield was at 96% and rising, but it'll take too long to finish and the anarchy beryl can last hours, basically im doomed. Unless...' She thought, arching her back so her neck stretched back, Fionas claws slashing.  
The inhibitor collar clattered to the floor, powering down at the cut and water splashing into the circuits.

Arctic now had control of her dark powers as her paws glowed, not pitch black, but a light grey, making her quite confused. Except in a time of battle where a super formed mobian was fighting you, planning on tearing you limb from limb, why question it?  
"Its your own fault!" She screamed, punching Fiona in the face. Her body tumbled across the wet grass into a oak tree, making it snap off and break. "You dont even know how you hurt Scourge, he loved you! He actually trusted you, and you stomped that into the ground without a care!" Arctic snarled.

"And so did I for a while. He snapped it all in half when he couldnt just do one little thing for me. Ive been by his side, helping him, having his back whenever he needed it, even if he didnt want it. I ask him one little thing, to settle down with me. You know how hard it hurt when he said, 'No way Fi, a baby is the last thing we need in our lives!'" Fiona yelled, making a ball of black energy and sent it straight at Arctic in pure anger at her green ex-lover.

The ball of power and electricty hit Arctic like a bullet to the chest, sending her into a tree as well, branches and twigs falling in her perfectly, wet curled hair that was already messy enough. Suddenly, she felt something wet on her black shorts. It was hard to tell, but one thing for sure, it wasnt water, because it was red.  
"Agh." She groaned, clutching her stomach and falling on her side.

Fiona smirked, thinking she had really made the fox weak before she picked up a boulder to crush her with. But walking over to the other fox, she gasped, her eyes turning big again as the sight and scent of blood reached her high sense of smell. Fiona knew just what was happening. Or what almost happened.  
"No." Fiona muttered, throwing the boulder aside and brought the fox up by the sleeves of her shirt against a tree. "You have got to be kidding me! How can it happen to you but not me!" Fiona snarled in pure hatred, but it turned to an evil smirk.

"I wonder what Scourgey will think when he learns his girl has his biggest turn off, hmm?" Fiona asked, patting the other foxes stomach as Arctic gasped, she knew what the brunette was implying. 'No...it couldnt be, it just cant be!' Arctic thought, but knew that this couldnt be true until she saw a doctor or did a test. For all she knew, Fiona could just be messing with her, but that didnt really explain the blood.

"Shut. Up!" Arctic screamed, whipping Fiona repeatedly in the face with her tails in hard hits, making her scream but grab them, pulling her down to the floor. The now grey and black fox finally pinned down Arctic by sitting on her stomach, building another ball of energy between her hands to crush the other foxes skull. The skinnier of the two wriggled and tried to get free, it was no use. She instead closed her eyes tight and braced for impact, when a punch was heard.

Scourge flew out in his super form as well, being all dark purple, his crown grey, eyes black with red colored pupils instead of blue, the shades were blue and the sneakers were all purple as well instead of green. Even in a state of danger, Arctic was dazzled by Scourges appearance, that would sometimes freak people out a little, but she loved it. Especially how his fur was her favorite color.

"If your gonna hurt anyone Fi, its gonna be me before I ever let you touch Arctic." Scourge snarled, punching Fiona again. "I think I could change your mind when I tell you that the little whore over there is-" Fiona started until Arctics tails wrapped around her mouth tight. The white and blue fox got on her feet, rage in those stone, cold fox eyes, walking slowly over.

"The only whore around here is you. You hurt Scourge and you dont even care. True, it was selfish and self-centered of him to deny your one and only wish." Arctic started.  
"Standing right here babe." Scourge muttered.  
"But you two loved each other. And just because he didnt want one then, doesnt mean he'll never want one. Guess you'll never know the answer since your done with him." The white fox snarled, slamming Fiona back into the castle.

Just then, Arctic fell on the ground, knocked out in too much pain, pressure and fear to bring herself back. She just hoped Scourge wouldnt find out, and if she was, she wouldnt be able to hide this for long. 


	23. Surprise, Surprise

Arctic POV

My eye lids slowly blinked open, only to be rewarded with a bright light above me. Wincing in both blindness and pain from my earlier fight, I soon readjusted to the light, seeing the new room I was in. The storm was still raging outside, thunder continuously boomed over the land of Anti Moebius into my ears as I was so confused. 'This is so strange. All I can remember is that I threw Fiona into the castle and fainted outside.' I thought, looking at my still damp fur, though I wasnt as wet as I was earlier. Quickly checking to make sure, I ran a hand under my black short to see if there was any blood. To some relief, there wasnt any new blood down there.

"I see your finally awake. For a second I thought you were dead." A young, male voice said from the shadows. Out he came, a golden haired, two-tailed kitsune with white tips and a white, fluffy muzzle. I thought he was Tails, except he had a thick gray bang instead of three spiked over his head, and wore a black and red jacket with matching boots. Obviously Tails Anti, Miles the fox.  
"Please Miles, she may be a slave and prime, but Fiona cant kill anyone." A female voice said. Looking to the left this time, I saw a brown chipmunk, wearing a blue and white body suit, stretching a whip while her long, red mane flowed in the wind.

"True, your highness." Miles said respectfully to Alicia, Scourge had told me before Miles was always, what he calls, 'a suck-up' to her, when it was obvious love.  
"Wh-...Where am I?" I asked, rubbing the bump on my head while he walked over.  
"I think you should know, since you started a fight with Fiona. Must say, she ended up worse then you." He said while I tried sitting up but felt pain. He pushed my back onto my back instantly.

"I wouldnt move much right now if I were you. You almost had a miscarriage out there." He said, looking over some charts while I went even paler then snowflakes or clouds. I knew damn well what a miscarriage was, it was when a girl lost a baby. Thankfully, it was still alive but Scourge was gonna change that when he knew.  
"T-Thats impossible. I-I mean, I slept with Scourge bef-fore, but we used protection!" I said, both looking unfazed.

"You use a birth control pill, thats okay cause it works a bit better than a condom. Because condoms can break." Alicia said. Thats when I remembered that tiny, white pill slipping down the drain, along with the love making we had in the bath without protection, but he didnt release in me that time. "Fine." I just said, hopping off the bench and walking off.

The halls were dead quiet, like they were in the early morning, it was actually a good thing. There was a living being inside me, made from Scourge and me, and once he finds out, he'll leave me for sure!  
"As scared as I am...I wont be able to hide this. He'll be even more upset that I hid this, along with the fact Fiona's gonna whup my ass once she gets on her feet. And I cant risk another miscarriage." I whispered, walking to find my green lover.

After searching this wide, maze of a castle, I finally found him. He was sitting on the torn couch we had been on a few days ago, looking bored, sorta worried, and mostly lost in thought while he was playing with his warp ring.  
When the clacking of my black and blue boots reached those triangular ears of his, he looked up, those ice blue eyes seemed to brighten at me being well and alive.  
"There ya are, ive been worried about ya babe." He said, getting up and wrapping his arms around me. "I swear, Fi is gonna pay for this. She's just lucky your alright." He added, making my heart ache how everything wasnt alright.

"Everything isnt okay, honey." I said, breaking away from the hug, my lavender eyes glued to the floor. "You see...something happened...and this was, before the whole fight...I guess..." I said, blushing and feeling tears building in my eyes at the same time. If it was true about what Fiona said, or if it was just some sick game, Scourge would leave me for a hot, non-pregnant babe in a flash.  
"Just come out and say it." He said, getting antsy as I closed my eyes tight a moment, finding out just how to say it. Finally, I agreed to just come out and say it, fast like a band-aid.

"Okay...just..keep an open mind, okay? This is really hard to say..." I started, taking a breath before I just said it. "Im pregnant with your pup." I said, closing my eyes even tighter and waited for the yelling, the freaking out, anything.  
No yelling came, it was just silence. Slowly opening one eye, I saw his reaction. My bad, green hedgie was frozen like a statue, as if I did it myself, eyes as wide as plates, mouth a gap as the news hit him like a Falcon Punch to the gut.

"W-What? Is this a sick joke?" He asked, as if he hadnt heard right, I gasped as if he would even think that.  
"No! This is serious Scourge, there is a child inside me thats part of you, and part of me. Unless I had sex with someone else." I said, glaring now while my throat was tightening and I felt tears building.  
"Doesnt even matter whose it is, your getting rid of it!" He growled, making me gasp once more, this time of shock and hurt.  
"How could you even think of that! Im not killing our boy or girl!" I snarled, my tails popping into a raging frizz.

"I dont bloody care about that parasite, I dont want you pregnant!" He yelled.  
"Why, because you cant screw me around the clock?! Thats all you do anyways, you just use me!" I yelled, feeling the tears run like streams down my face, running past him and out of the castle. Good thing it was raining, I didnt want people seeing me cry as if I was weak. When really I was inside, my heart was shattered even as I saw this coming, but the fact that he thinks our child is just a parasite and not important. Thats what hurt the most.

I finally made it to the castle in which my sister was in, running inside as the castle doors boomed against the stone walls. I sniffled and whimpered, going to my knees against a couch, my head buried in a pillow as I cried.  
For a while nobody noticed I was here as it was even quieter here, probably because there was less people. That was until Luna came out, sitting on the couch and stroked my curled hair back, just like mom did whenever one of us was upset.

"Arc, what are you doing here? What happened?" She asked softly as I sniffled, barely being able to speak.  
"W-what was I thinking? I-I actually t-thought Scourge would want this baby! Im such a stupid, stupid girl!" I said, crying harder then before into the soft pillow.  
"Believe me sis...your not the dumbest in the family." Luna said, making me raise my head in curiosity and wipe away the tears. What on Mobius did she mean?

Answering my mental question like a psychic, my 20 year old sister dug into her bushy, dark grey tail, bringing out two small bundles the size of small footballs. In her right arm, she craddled a red, baby girl, in the left arm was a black, baby hedgehog girl. And they both had a resemblance to Shadow.  
"Arc...meet your nieces. Rosa." She said, raising the red, wolf pup. "And Maria." She added, raising the black hedgie. 


	24. What He Fears

Normal POV

Arctic was completely speechless at this new discovery, almost as frozen as Scourge was when hearing about the fox being expectant. In her older sisters arms were two, newborn pups, their eyes shining and full of curiosity at who this new person was.  
The red wolf pup giggled as her wolf tail swished, purple and pink eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. While she had a fluffy white wolf muzzle and white tip on her bushy wolf tail, she had quills. They were Shadows style, but instead of black with red stripes, she was the opposite. Red with black streaks, black curves around her eyes, and black stripes on her arms and legs. Lastly she had pitch black wings, no pink like her mother, kinda looking like a baby dark angel in a way.

The other was quite shy, a black hedgehog with a long mane of black and pink hair already going to her feet. She had red, ruby eyes like Shadow, one being hidden by a bang as she frowned, burying her head into her mommys shoulder to hide. Arctic noticed she had a little hedgehog tail and ears as well.  
"B-but...how..when did you- what the hell?" Arctic asked, unable to find any other words. She wiped the tears away at this litte sight, mainly because it was beautiful. Luna was a strong, sometimes ferocious wolf that you thought wouldnt have babies, just like Shadow, but here she was. Holding two pups that were part of her.

"Well, just like you, Shadow made love to me one night, and I assumed the condom snapped or whatever. Either way, I end up pregnant days later, freaking out about being a mother alone. And...surprisingly, Shadow didnt make me get rid of them. Almost like he wanted them, and I was..happy." Luna said, smiling lightly "But...you visiting me like a while ago, and I didnt even notice the bump." Arctic said.

"Because they were born a week before. We wolves are only pregnant for 2 months, sometimes 1. Since you have a female ancestor, I think its the regular 9 month cycle." Luna said, making her sister groan. She was happy to be having a baby of her own, but 9 months? Who knew how heavy one little pup would get in a sensitive, skinny belly.  
"Why didnt you tell me?" Her sister finally asked.  
"Shadow was around, and I didnt wanna watch him get whooped by my little sis." the wolf said, giggling with her pups. "Anyways, I think they share my love for music, especially Maria." Luna said, looking at the black and pink hedgie with pink and black wings.

Luna turned on some music on her phone, making Maria's red eyes widen and her bangs curve up as she looked as perky and excited as Rosa. When it was off, the bang flopped down again, being shy once more.  
Both females giggled at that, how it was like the baby turned into a completely different person when music was playing. Who knew how that would be in the teen years.

Besides that, the mother wolf put both babies on the ground, letting them play with their blocks and toys nearby as the place was safe enough to let them wonder.  
"So, why the tears?" Luna asked, making the polar foxes ears droop and sniffle.  
"I got pregnant from Scourge, but when I told him, he said 'I dont bloody care about that parasite, I dont want you pregnant!'" Arctic said, burying her face in her hands as she cried again.

Luna's wolfish ears drooped as well, growling at the fact that Scourge hurt her little sister that badly. She knew how much Arctic wanted to have a baby with someone she loved someday. And that lover just stabbed her in the heart.  
"You cant let him win." Luna said in a serious tone, crossing her arms.  
"W-Wh...What do you mean?" Arctic asked, tiny orbs of water still caught in her eyes.  
"This baby is yours too Arctic. Its a living being inside you, meaning you have the upper hand in this say, not him." She said, getting up to get a drink from the bar, digging into the mini fridge.

"But what if he doesnt love me anymore? I mean, why is he even making such a big deal about this anyways?" Arctic asked her sister, as if she had the answer. Which ironically, she actually did.  
"He's scared." Luna responded, taking out some red, cranberry juice and fruit.  
"Scared? Scared of what? He's king of moebius, he wasnt scared of jail, or scared of conquering this rock of a planet on his own." the fox said while Luna shook her head.  
"It has to do with his father. Have you ever stopped to think about why Scourge kicked his father into the Zone of Silence? It wasnt because he was a bad leader or anything, but because he was a neglectful father to Scourge." Luna said.

That statement made Arctic think really hard. Scourge had mentioned how bad his father was before, it made sense to think Scourge was scared of being just like him to his own kid.  
"He thinks he'll be like his dad." Arctic whispered while Luna nodded, eating a blueberry with a clever smirk on her face as she found it out.  
"Shadow thought the same. He was scared something would happen to the babies, all because he thinks Maria's death from the past was his fault." Luna stated.

The frosted fox got to her feet, whipped those tears away and got a serious look on her face. She wasnt scared, sad or afraid anymore, she was the same Arctic she's always been inside.  
"Thanks sis." She said, flying out as Luna giggled, eating another berry as Rosa looked after the fox that dashed out.  
"Baba." Rosa said, making Luna squeal and giggle in all the cuteness.

Back at the castle...

Scourge hated how Arctic left crying into the rain, but he wasnt wrong! He didnt want a baby, and she knew that, but no! Somehow, a baby had to be implanted in his new lover, when Fiona never got pregnant after the hundreds of times they had sex.  
"Whatever, Arc will do anything to get on my good side. Ive seen a lot of that already." He said, looking out the window as Arctic snarled behind him, making the green hedgehog jump and yelp in surprise, his quills raised in defense.

"Theres a lot ill do to make you happy, Scourge. But I will not, repeat, not murder our baby! And I know why your so scared." Arctic said, crossing her arms under her thick breasts.  
"Dont know what the fuck your talking about." Scourge said, looking away and crossing his arms. Feeling quite smart and in control, until the next thing the fox said.  
"Your scared of this baby because of your dad. You may think you'll be just like him and be mean to your child. Well your not. Your not your father, your Scourge the hedgehog, not anti Sonic, evil Sonic, or whatever. Your a unique guy with his own style and power. And if you dont want this baby, even after all ive said, then im sorry. I dont know what else to tell you." Arctic said, walking off.

Now Scourge was frozen again. What she said was kinda true, when he was still a little kid, his father always neglected him, even when he got hurt. He got a flashback of when he was a kid, walking to his dad with a cut on his arm and tears in his eyes.  
'Not now Sonic, daddys busy!' his father said, making him growl and punch a dent in the wall.

"Someones in a mood." A female voice said, it was Fiona who was alive and well again, having a few bruises here and there, but still fine. Scourge said nothing to the traitor. "Look, I admit I cheated on you, but only because you refused to settle down with me. I trusted you Scourge, your the first guy I ever trusted in years. You know how much it hurt when you said those things about having a baby?" Fiona asked.  
Scourge remained silent, looking out at the pouring rain as he remembered all those things he said.  
"Either way, I found a guy who wanted to make me happy, and I am now. And...I guess you found someone that made you happy, so dont screw it up." She said, placing her hands on her hips like usual.

"So suddenly your nice? Did Arc hit you in the head?" Scourge asked while the brunette rolled her eyes. "Doesnt matter, im still gonna hang around since im in charge of the Destructix. And besides, cant really live out there now." She said, walking off with a hand on her stomach, meaning she was carrying Lightnings pup now.  
The emerald king couldnt think after that, first Arc, now Fiona? Things were going crazy, and he still wasnt sure he wanted the baby. Clearly, he needed time to think as he went to sleep alone in his room.


	25. Making a Choice

Scourge laid in his king sized bed again, staring at the cracked ceiling since he couldnt sleep. It felt like time wasnt moving, like the night was going to last forever, when it was really 1:12 in the morning and he had gone to his room at 10:45 pm. 'Cant even believe how this day is going. First Fi breaks out and attacks my girl, then the two just come out pregnant. Fi I cant really control since its not mine and she's with Lightning, but Arc...I guess I cant control her either.' He thought, sighing and rubbing his temple to calm a headache.

Slowly his eyes blinked heavily, falling into a deep sleep at last. Just then, he appeared in what seemed to be his castle, the sun shining outside meaning Mobius must be raining or something since it was opposite. That he really didnt care about, it was how the castle looked somewhat...different. There werent any cracks around, not rubble or shards of glass, it was even decorated with tall portraits, hunter green drapes, etc.

Walking further down the hall, he saw a door open to a room he was sure had to be Arctics. Instead of finding her single bed however, there was a crib on the side of the room with a mobile above, a white, painted dresser across from it, toys like rattles and stuffed animals or chao scattered along the floor. Walking into the eggshell blue painted room with meadow green rug, making it look like the outdoors, he made his way to the crib.

His ice blue eyes seemed to shine and it wasnt just because of the sun shining in, but because of the small infant inside. It was a baby girl dressed in a pink footie pajama, breathing softly and normally. Her appearance was green fur, a scarred chest going from her undeveloped chest to her stomach, 6 spines, matching ice blue eyes, and a hedgehog nose.  
Except instead of a cute hedgehog tail, the young hedgefox had three tails with blue tips like Arctics, a single ice blue bangs, along with big ears just like her mother.

The emerald king could only stare at the small creature he believed to be his future child, or something similar to the unborn creature in his girlfriends belly. At some point he was able to pull himself away, until the young kitsune-hedgehog played things just like Arctic would.  
"Da..da." she said softly, now on her feet and rubbing her eyes sleepily. It was too adorable for anyone to resist, especially the words she spoke, for it caused the male hedgehog to stop right in his tracks.

It really tugged at the heartstrings for him to hear the baby, that was part of him and Arctic, call him dad like that. The child was so...small and innocent looking, it was hard to imagine that the child was his. On top of that, he felt awful right now. Yelling at Arctic to get rid of what he referred to as a 'parasite' and how she ran out of there into the rain, tears streaming down from her lavender eyes and across her furry muzzle.

Suddenly he woke up in the dark room, panting and small, pin-sized beads of sweat stuck to his brow. Looking at the small alarm clock with red numbers, it was now 4:16 in the morning. Sighing heavily with a thud, he fell back upon the pillows to look up at the ceiling once more. 'God what did I do?' He wondered to himself, knowing he didnt want to be like his father, but how can he? He did a lot of things differently from his father. He took over the castle and instead of uniting with people, he made them bow down to him. He took control and he was nothing like Sonic, not just because he was an anti, but because he was Scourge. Not Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic.

'I gotta make things right.' He thought, getting out of bed to go for a run, not like he could sleep and be taunted by his previous actions. Running off across the still dark Moebius, the emerald king had a lot to think about now. 


	26. Getting Help

Arctic POV

After I left Scourge in the hall, it was hard not to cry again at how he didnt even stop me. He just stood near the window as if I never said anything, like we never had a conversation about the baby. Once I had gotten to my room, thats when I decided to let the tears fall free, falling on my small, twin bed and cried softly into the white pillow. Being all alone in that cold, dark room made me feel like my first day here, all alone and scared.

Sniffling with my eyes glued to the cracked ceiling as many thoughts raced around at my green mates speed, maybe beyond.  
'I dont even know what else to tell him. Even Shadow let Luna have the kids, heck, maybe he even helped her out in her time of need. And if what I told Scourge doesnt change his mind, I guess im on my own.' I thought with another sniffle and brought forth more tears to stream rivers down my muzzle.

The crying was able to tire me out and put me to sleep at some point, only to wake me up a few hours into the early morning to vomit. Rushing as a white and blue blur to the nearest bathroom, hurling out my dinner from last night into the toilet bowl, feeling my throat burning and pain in coughing. Crazy thing is about this is that after all this vomiting out last nights dinner, I grab a sandwich from the fridge like it never happened. Had to be the cravings from the baby or something.

Having not clue about pregnancy, since I was the last born in my small family, it was hard to imagine how the next nine months would go.  
'Guess theres only one person I can really talk to about this.' I thought while munching on the chicken, BLT sandwich. Pulling out my iphone from a pocket on my black shorts, dialing a number with one, free hand, I waited for a response.

"Hey Arc." the voice that belonged to my sister responded. "How'd snot take the comeback?" She asked with a giggle, making me smirk at his old nickname but shook my head in the next.  
"He didnt say anything, he just let me walk away. What if I end up having to raise this thing alone?" I asked as I choked up, feeling another round of tears for the second day in a row.

"Well, it could be worse, hon. I mean, at least you arent pregnant in high school, thats scary since the guy usually leaves you anyways. You've done good with your life Arc, even if your a slave. And believe me, once Scourge gets a sight of that little hedgehog, fox, or hedgefox or what have you, he'll break down instantly." Luna stated. She was so right. I mean, this was so much better then having a baby in high school, not having a job or parents to help support me. Luna would help and give some money, but I could never really accept it.

"I guess. Besides all that, the real reason im calling is about the pregnancy. I mean, what do I do? What do I eat? What do I avoid? I mean-" I started as she started laughing.  
"One at a time, girl." She said, calming down after a minute or two. "Okay, im good now. So, when your pregnant, theres a lot of changes. Like your gonna be throwing up every morning or every day for the next three months." She started while I groaned. This was only the beginning?

"Your gonna get crazy cravings for things like, chocolate and pickles, or if your like me, fruit and meat sandwiches. Then comes these mood swings, where you'll cry one minute, be happy the next before turning into a mad fireball of anger. That part I liked, messing with Shadow by crying or whatever." She said with a small chuckle.

"Getting more into it, your gonna be off the uh, ya know, time of the month until like, a month after the babies born? Whatever. Anyways, your also gonna get swollen breasts since your gonna be breast feeding the pup for a bit, and lastly, you and Scourge can do it all you want, just dont go insane." Luna said. With those words, I could feel the hot blush burning hotter and hotter. I could only imagine how that would go, though it might make Scourge come around when he hears that good news.

"So, is that it?" I asked just to be sure.  
"Well, that and avoid spicy foods. Its not good for the pup." She said as I groaned.  
"But I wanted to try that Thai food at the new restaurant in town." I said in a whining tone. After hearing it, I wondered where the hell that tone came from.

"Oh good, the mood swings are starting, huh?" She asked. I could practically see the smirk on her face. Then there was a crying voice in the backround and a male cursing. "Aw, god damn it! I told you to watch Rosa!" I heard my sister yell at her red and black mate.

"I did!" Shadow responded.  
"Oh, then how did she bump her head if you were watching her? I swear, I give you one job and you dont even-" She argued when I hung up in fear. She sounded ticked now, but that could be some emotional feelings left over, or protective, motherly instincts kicking in.

Besides that, I finished the sandwich and sighed to myself, looking out the window, the sun shining for once since the storm yesterday. It looked beautiful outside, amazing with the dew glistening on the grass, inside I still felt horrible. Sharing the pain the pup was having as its father wasnt around like I hoped. 


End file.
